Beast's Red Wedding
by crazedduke
Summary: What if Beast boy stopped Trigon taking over Raven by sacrificing himself and 4 years later someone finds him alive and tells him Raven is getting married to Aqualad and who is this new titan known as Void and how did he find BB what will BB do to get Raven back read and find out My first FanFic I do not own TeenTitans we are about to get into the good stuff but here some fluff
1. Chapter 1

POLUGE

He was breathing heavily he was battle worn and nearly about to pass out but he kept pushing forward through the tunnel. That's when he saw her.

Raven! Beast Boy yelled she was chained to two giant stone pillars with red markings all around it. Beast Boy help me. Raven said weakly. Its ok Rae BB is here and I will set you free. Beast Boy said tugging on the chains with all his might he was to weak to shift into anything and to bloody to get keep a hold on the chains.

"Your too late." Trigon said stepping towards the platform. "Soon my new vessel will be complete and I shall return to the mortal world. "I will never let you hurt Raven. Beast Boy yelled back still trying to remove raven from the chains. "It's too late child the time is right for my return." Trigon outreached his hand and started pouring power into Raven who's eyes began to glow red. Before Raven could even begin to fight the power that was entering her body the flow of energy slowed until it was gone she began to regain her sight she say a green man with white hair and red marks over his body.

"Beast Boy what did you do." Raven yelled attempting to break her restraints. "I couldn't let him take you Rae." Beast Boy said with a tear running down his check "I got in the way of his energy so I guess I sort of absorbed it." "WHY BEAST BOY WHY." Raven cried. "Because I love you Rae. Beast Boy said placing a kiss on her lips. "That's why I can't allow myself to hurt you." Beast boy said pulling away from Raven before jumping off the edge of the platform. Leaving Raven standing there crying for her lost love.

When the rest of the Titans finally made their way to the cave they ran to a crying raven she told them everything that happened all of them thinking that's was the last of Beast Boy. Began to sobbing uncontrollably. Starfire going to so far as to jump into the pit retuning only to say the lava filled the bottom and that nothing could have survived.


	2. Void and the Red Demon

Chapter 1: Void and the RED DEMON

"Okay easy breaths now void this place is pretty scary." Cyborg said over the communicator.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY" Void began to yell. "IT LOOKS LIKE A LITERAL HELL IN HERE." He finished looking towards the landscape covered in lava and strange rocks colored in a dark red "Smells like blood in here." Void told Cyborg. "Why are we doing this again?" Void asked Cyborg.

"Were trying to figure out where your powers come from Void and jumping through your box is the only way to find out where it goes." Robin started saying.

"We have been doing this for weeks and I've ended up in a million places and have been attacked by more things than I know of."

"Well just head back - thump."

"What the hell? Hello …Hello GUYS CN YOU HERE ME!" Void yelled at the communicator.

Before Void could realize he was under attack he was no longer on his feet he was slammed against the rock by some inhuman strength he closed his eyes in pain when he slammed against the wall. When he opened them he was against the wall alone he looked around nothing was by him.

What the hell? Void thought to himself. Until he notice a red blast coming towards him. He conjured his box to absorb the blast luckily the blast was absorbed into the box.

"What was that? " Void asked himself he reached for his communicator until he was thrown upside down against the wall slamming his purple T-shirt and black pants completely torn from the impact with the wall one of his black combat boots got lodged in the wall while his green tipped blond hair was touching the ground his eyes were closed as his body scram out in pain but he refused to acknowledge it. "Must get communicator." He mumbled to himself reaching his hand to his waist only to open his eyes and see it smashed on the floor.

"AWW DAAAMMMMM was all he managed to say before falling back to the floor. "Oww better get my shoe on and get ready whatever lives here is faster than a cheetah." He slipped on his shoe and surveyed the area.

Suddenly two giant lizards that looked a lot like a cross between a raptor and a chameleon appeared from the other end of the rock he was standing on. They where red in the lava's light with no teeth but giant razor sharp claws on each foot and hand. Void got ready to defend until a load roar was heard from the distance and then there was some rumbling and a bolt of red lighting coming from the shadows hit the two lizards sending them to the lava below. Void was stunned by what just happened was he just lucky, was someone protecting him, or was something not wanting anything else to play with its food?

"Who the hell are you?" a harsh voiced asked from the distance Void turned to look at the direction the voice came from "How did you get here?" the voice came from the other direction.

"Umm I'm a Teen Titan known as Void I got here threw my box." Void responded looking slightly worried

"Your box? Sounds kind of strange to me a man entering here threw a simple box." The voice responded

Ya its more of inter-dimensional magic thingy I don't know truly Cyborg and Raven explained it to me but t was complicated to understand.

"Quickly what city are you located in? What is Cyborg's favorite food? And what is Raven currently doing? The voice said coming in closer showing a red lower body only covered by black pants torn under the knee and piercing red eyes like snakes about to strike.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Void said getting slightly annoyed by the voices questions.

Everything! The voice came out of the shadows standing a good 6^3 completely red body and white as snow hair teeth sharp as wolf fangs and muscles ripped and toned.

"Umm well to be honest I think I've been looking for you and to answer your questions. Jump city in the old Titans tower, meat I'm not too sure which just meat, and finally she's marrying Aqualad next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: TRIP HOME

"WHHAATT?!" The red bodied man yelled slamming Void into the wall.

"OUCH that's really starting to hurt ya know." Void said trying not to let on how week he actually was at the moment.

"WHEN, WHY, HOW?" the red bodied man yelled at void each word came with a huge lava burst to the bottom of the platform heating it up which didn't seem to bother the red man.

I might be able to answer your question if you answer some of mine correctly." Void said causing the red man to stop and then lava to go back to its original state cooling the floor enough to let void walk on it.

"Well my questions are as followed. Void began first are you Garfield Beast Boy Logan second am I in hell and third Why the hell did you attack me?" Void finished looking at the red figure that began laughing.

HAHAHAHAHA. No one has called me that in a long time but yes I am BB or grass stain though I'm no longer green second you're not in hell it's a place formerly known as Trigon's realm though most now call it Hades thanks to its appearance but you're not dead if that's where your getting at and finally I thought you were one of those damn sorcerers or sons of Trigon trying to capture me again. Beast Boy couldn't stop laughing the entire conversation.

"How are you alive they told me you fell into lava?" Void said shocked by this realization catching him off guard.

"What? Ohh ya the whole falling into lava thing turns out it wasn't lava but actually a pool of interdimensional magical essence that allowed me to come to this place where I've been training ever since." Beast Boy said proud of himself that he grasped the concept which brought him to his location.

"I thought you where suppose to be stupid?" Void began trying not to insult Beast Boy who towered over the 5ft 11in boy.

"Well that's not insulting in the slightest, however if you must know when I absorbed Trigon's magic I also absorbed much of his knowledge and abilities including energy blasts, teleportation, and astral projections among other abilities." Beast Boy said blasting a powerful red energy from his hand.

"Wow so you're now like a super powerful demon king or something?" Void asked Beast B**oy **slightly worried bringing his black box to his side and shifted its size so it hid in the palm of his hand**. **

"Umm yes and no." Beast Boy began. "Yes I am part demon but I'm not a king and I'm nowhere near as powerful as Trigon use to be. Sure my shape shifting ability has gotten a whole lot better I can become almost any living being I wish but I will still be red." Beast Boy stuttered until he remembered what Void had said earlier. "What do you mean you have been looking for me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well Raven actually recruited me, Herald, and Kyd Wykkyd spent a year looking in every realm for you." Void said backing away slowly.

"When was this?"Beast Boy asked trying not to lunge for Void.

"We still are until now that is Raven began looking for you when Nightwing I mean Robin said she needed to get hitched to Aqualad." Void finally said jumping behind a very large stone boulder.

Hiding there was not a good idea Beast Boy shifted into a elephant bigger than any Void had ever seen tossed it to the side and grabbed Void in a vice grip with his trunk Void managed to not get crushed using his box to uncoil Beast Boy's trunk.

"OK BB calm down and let me talk to you." Void said dodging various slashes and swings from various animals Beast Boy shifted into and various blasts that Void managed to counter with his box.

"Only got one shot at this." Void told himself

"BEAST BOY STOP!" Ravens voice yelled coming through the box.

"That voice" Beast Boy thought calming himself down ending his barrage of attacks. Void was relived anyone of those attacks could have killed him.

"Well before you ask neither of them want to get married well mostly Raven because Aqualad doesn't mind he just doesn't want to settle down but thanks to some political mubo jumbo. The Atlantians said that he needed to get hitched to a heroine to solidify their alliance with the United States."

"When did Atlantis make alliance with countries? When did Robin become Nightwing? How long was he gone? Why was Raven chosen to represent America?" All this questions raced through Beast Boy's mind but the only question he asked was. Does Raven like me?

Void started at the changeling he smiled at him and said. "She does but how much I don't know perhaps you can ask her?" Void said expanding his box of black energy taking Beast Boy's hand and Finishing with. "Time for you to go home." Dragging the changeling through the portal.

**AN**

**Just wanted to thank everyone for checking out my story and thank **

**Latitancita Nkcandygirl Gabrielus Prime**

**Simply because you guys followed and Nkcandygirl thanks for commenting you're a boss **


	4. Surprise in Red

Chapter 3 Surprises in Red.

_Hey guys this one is told in Ravens point of view at first I make it obvious but just wanted to let you people know. _

She was pasing through the tower attemting to avoid her best friend and her future husband. "Why did Nightwing pick me out of all the titans to get married?" she asked herself this even though she knew the answer. He picked her to help her get over Beast Boy she was never the same after he left. You could tell when she would simply lock herself in her room to sob at an old picture she had taken with Beast Boy it was them sleeping next to each other on the sofa her snuggling against Beast Boys chest and him with one arm around her his head against her's.

The lightbulb above her exploded she was use to the explosions when ever she thought about him the day he left she knew she could never have control over her emotions since her purple hooded emotoclone (love) had left as well.

She was now walking so absent mindedly she didn't notice she was in the common room until she heard Nightwing yell.

"Cyborg get a hold of him now!" Nightwing was typing away furiously at one of the keyboards.

"I'm trying here dammit but his communicator it must have been broken somehow." Cyborg responded typing and scaning for any sign of signal from the communicator.

"We designed the new ones to take the force of an elephant weight to crush it." Nightwing barked back at the mechanical man.

Befor Cyborg could even respond Raven asked. "Whats going on in here?" Both of the other Titans turned to look at her.

Nightwing responed first with "Void gone missing and where tryng to locate him his communicator broke and his box in this world disapered shortly after."

Raven looked at them both the said in as monotone voice as she could "Ill trace his magical energy no matter where he is ill find him." She began to meditate until she realized the two other boys where staring at her. "That doesn't mean stop what your doing." She barked at them they both began to go back to what they where doing previously.

"He's been offline for 45 minutes Cyborg said exhausted by his brain going into overdrive trying to scan for the slightest interdimensinal signal only to locate Herald when he was jumping through dimensions.

"Found him!" Raven said giving off a sight smirk he is coming through his box he seems a little shaken and I cant tell what emotions he is feeling theres to many to process but it seems he is coming here, nut there is something with him which is slowing him down."

"Is it chasing him?" Nightwing asked jumping from his chair getting close to Raven.

"I can't tell im trying to read what it is but.." raven began but was quickly caught off guard by Starfire screaming "Friend Raven we have been doing the searching for you everywhere." And wraping Raven in a bone crushing hug. "We need to make the preperations for your wedding its in just three days.

"Sorry everyone I tried to keep her away from you guys working but then Rae left…" Aqualad began.

"Don't ever call me that!" Raven gave Aqualad a death glare "Aww come on Raven where getting married in a few days care to lighten up?" Aqualad said giving his best smile.

"I wouldn't be marring you if I didn't have to." She gave Nightwing another death glare. "Don't give the glare of death to husband Nightwing." Starfire interjected having her eyes glow and stepping inbetween the two teammates.

"Alright everyone calm down there is no reason to get angry here." Cyborg yelled over all the bickering heroes. This unfortunately caused them all to start bickering even more getting loader more agrassive and more violent to the point dark energy was surrounding a good portion of the furniture.

Through all this chaos no one noticed a black box appering in the wall. "Hi everybody!" Void said entering the common room only to have a lamp barly miss his head none seemed to notice he was there until Beast Boy popped out of the box and turned into a giant red firre breathing dragon with thick scales two giant red bat wings and teeth sharp as knives.

Before anyone could respond Nightwing yelled "Titans GO!' and they all quickly jumped into action. Starfire flew towards the dragon shooting bolts at it there where quickly matched with the dragons fire. Raven began throwing whatever objects she could find at it but where stoped by quick jabs of the dragons feet. Cyborg's cannon had almost no effect against the dragon Nightwing was throwing explosive after explosive at it all where blocked by a simple flap of the dragons wings.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at how he was easily over powering his former teammates until Aqualad sent a huge busrrt of water from outside right into his side. Beast Boy quickly shifted into a tutel to take the impact. "Sometimes its best to be a tiny turtle." He thought to himself as the water began flooding out of the room Beast Boy shifted into a Gorilla the size of a small house and picked up all his former teammates and Aqualad. Void simply laughed from the comfort of the inside of his box that he hide in when the battle began.

"Void do something!" Nightwing yelled and Void sitting on his box in comfort watching Beast Boy crush his friends with happiness he knew BB had only turned into a dragon to get his teammates attention apperantly it worked to well but no one got hurt.

"Why don't you just ask him to let you go?" Void asked trying to contain his laughter at the thought.

"Umm can you please let us go?" Cyborg asked looking up at the red beast which shook its head in response.

"You have to ask properly with my name and all." Beast Boy said in his own voice his usual voice was now rugher and deeper thanks to his time in Trigon's realm.

"Excuse me sir but we do not know your name we have never met befor? Starfire said still squirming to get out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA alright I don't think there going to get it anytime soon BB you should just drop them. Void sayed standing from his box.

"BB?" Cyborg questioned then screamed. "BEAST BOY!" they all looked up at the smiling Gorilla. He then opened his arms and shifted back to his normal form laughing hysterically.

"Hi guys." Was all Beast Boy could say before he was rushed and tackled to the ground.

**HOWS THAT FOR A CHAPTER HES HOME AND THINGS ALREADY GO CRAZY **

**ALSO I DONOT OWN TEEN TITANS whimper whimper OHH WELL IM JUST GONNA THROW SOME STUFF IN HERE FOR YOU GUYS FIRST COUPLES SET IN STONE ROBxSTAR CYxBEE OCxARGENT JINXxKF KOLExJERICO SPEEDYxCHESHIRE HERALDxANYONE **

**SECOND IM SHOOTING FOR 10 CHAPTERS WITH THIS **

**THIRD RandR ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED HERE **


	5. Since you've Been Gone

Chapter 4 since you've been gone

_So I don't own Teen Titans and I love that some people love this story*cough* NKcandygirl *cough**cough* haha had to sorry._

As his friends wrapped him in the world's largest hug Beast Boy couldn't help but smile he had missed them so much it wasn't even funny. He remembered that sometimes he would cry with the thought that they where no longer with him so with them giving him a hug like this stated making him cry something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Friend Beast Boy why are you shedding of the tears? And why are you not your usual green? And where have you been?" Starfire asked letting go of Beast Boy the other Titans quickly followed her example except Raven who was contempt snuggling against the red mans chest.

"Well to answer your questions." Beast Boy began whipping away a tear and hugging Raven slowly coming through her hair with his claws. "It's a tear of joy I have really missed you guys, second after the incident I had red marks all over my body that eventually tinted my skin brown but my body adapted to my environment and tinted itself red to blend in from predators."

"Predators are you ok?" Raven asked separating herself from BB and checking him for cuts and bruises.

"Yes I'm fine but I missed you a lot." Beast Boy said hugging Raven who began to blush with a big pink grin. "To answer your final question Star I've been in a place known as Trigon's realm a literal hell like almost exactly how you imagine it lava, fire, brimstone, sulfur, demons, and other stuff that I couldn't explain in any language known.

"WAIT A SECOND HERE!" Cyborg yelled "You've been gone for four years and you just expect to come in here and expect us to take you back just like that." He finished receiving an evil glare from Starfire, Void, and a really evil one from Raven.

"Cyborg I eat meat now." Beast Boy replied calmly with a sight and kind of creepy grin that showed half of his razor sharp teeth.

"Welcome home BB!" Cyborg said giving his friend a hug knocking Raven back. Who was getting picked up by her fiancée Aqualad whom she shrugged off with a growl.

Nightwing finally spoke up with a "Well we got to ask you three question so you get three." He said helping Beast Boy off the floor.

"Well I would like to know what been going on for one. Two I would like to know what you guys thought of me while I was dead. And finally how do I stop the wedding."

Nightwing cleared his thought but Cyborg cut in first "Well since you've been gone BB Nightwing and Starfire finally tied the knot." Cyborg said smashing the couple together. "Of course you've meet are new recruit." Cyborg said gesturing towards Void.

"I'm currently dating the New Zealand queen Argent." Void said slightly blushing when everyone stopped to look at him. Cyborg let out a small smile and giggles before Void's box took off with a chunk of his arm. Cyborg attempted to get it back when the door opened reveling a pink haired witch with two shopping bags and a tall, dark, musician with a horn at his side.

"Friends Herald and Jinx how glad I am that you have returned at this moment we have gotten friend Beast Boy back even though he is red." Starfire said flying towards them giving them both a bone crushing hug just as a gothic girl flew in through the window.

"Oy Birdbrain my communicator went ballistic and told me Void's went offline where the hell is he you bloody.." Argent began walking towards Nightwing glowing red energy making stairs as she descended towards him.

"Babe!" Void yelled running and hugging his girlfriend in a hug giving her a kiss on the lips while signaling for Nightwing to run away with his foot.

"I see your ok then love?" Argent asked checking her boyfriend for any bruises or scratches then turning her gaze to Nightwing giving a death glare that made him jump behind his wife Starfire who gave Argent a death glare.

"Hey I believe I was answering BB's question." Cyborg said finally retrieving his arm from Void's box. "And as I was saying I got together with Bumblebee we are currently engaged a total of three months."

He was quickly cut off by Beast Boy saying "I knew you two would get together eventually." He said letting a slight grin cross his face.

"Me and Kid Flash finally got engaged ohh and he mostly goes by Wally and Flash now and I mostly chill and relax at are apartment with a job at Wayne enterprises thanks to a certain long haired wonder boy." Jinx said gesturing towards Nightwing who was still next to Starfire holding her hand.

"Can I please finish what has been going since he has been gone?" Cyborg said clearly annoyed by the interruptions.

"OK Cy please finish what you were going to say before the interruptions began." Beast Boy said sitting on a chair and having Raven came and sat next to him Aqualad gave a slight death glare over to Beast Boy who in turn showed all his fanged teeth to the now smaller hero.

"Well as I was saying Jericho and Kole got together they are now dating thanks to the combined efforts of Star, Bee, and Herald. Speedy got together with his former villain and his arch-nemesis Cheshire. And Herald has been hitting on everything that moves," Cyborg finished letting out a small gasp of air.

"Well other than Speedy and Cheshire kind of seemed predictable." Beast Boy said relaxing in his chair. Giving another look at Aqualad who was staring at him. "Now what did you guys do about me being gone and all." Beast Boy said leaning back stretching his arms in his chair.

"Let me say this one." Nightwing began waiting for confirming nods from his teammates. "Well the first couple of weeks we attempted to find you or at least your remains but when the portal finally left. There was nothing there now we know why so we held a funeral every Titan a few Justice League members and even a few villains showed up to pay their respects we attempted to keep the public and press out but we failed miserably until raven set up a force field around the coffin until they lowered you down. After that there actually weren't too many villain attacks. Adonis gave up villainy all together he simply said. "Without an opponent why start a fight." He now owns a gym and is actually pretty buff and is a well respected wrestler."

"Good for him." Beast boy said cutting Nightwing off mid speech giving a smile thinking of Adonis with the same face but actual muscles.

"Ya but after a few weeks we got back to a regular schedule but we still didn't recruit a fifth member actually it took a year to do that but that was only when everyone healed when Cyborg finally got back to gaming, when I finally stopped training, when Starfire finally stopped making the pudding of sadness, and finally when Raven finally stopped crying." At the sound of this Raven shot Nightwing yet another of her famous death glares but this time he countered with one of his own. Then continued. "Well we finally settled on Void as your replacement and turns out he was one of your biggest fans." This comment made Beast Boy laugh and Void blush.

"Well there is no statue of you in the town hall or anything but the pet shelter where you volunteered painted itself green. The zoo even opened an exhibit called the Beast Boy Experience where they have some animals with Sakutia and others you simply turned into an some just naturally green." Nightwing said this trying not to cry remembering his first of many trips there and actually seeing the Sakutia animals and shedding his first tear for his friend.

"Now let's get off this sad subject and move to something more pleasant shall we." Beast Boy said noticing everyone's face all of them about to cry or already where in Starfire's or Cyborg"s cases. "Now Nightwing how do I stop this wedding?" Beast Boy asked standing from his chair.

"You don't." Aqualad said in a cold monotone voice much like Raven usually does.

"Listen buddy I didn't live through a literal hell to lose the girl of my dreams to some fish faced punk with over grown hair!" Beast Boy barked at the boy causing a slight chill in Aqualad's back.

"He's right BB you can't stop the wedding from happening." Nightwing said finally deciding to stand up which allowed Beast Boy to notice Nightwing had a brace on his knee.

"Guess that's why he has been hiding today." Beast Boy thought to himself as he faced Nightwing who was now equal Height to BB. Beast Boy looked him straight in the eye and said "I don't care I'm going to marry Raven."

At this response Raven nearly fainted, Cyborg's jaw nearly fell off, Starfire giggled (cause she knew he liked her since the Titans got together), Void's eyes widened greatly, Jinx dropped her shopping bags, Bee gave an arrogant smile, Argent simply looked around, and Herald started looking at Argent until Void noticed this and sent a large black block smashing into Heralds face.

Finally ending with Aqualad saying "I really hope so," which was responded with multiple "WHATS?" from various team members except Herald who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Well I don't want to marry Raven but she's the only American Titan single so the President ordered Nightwing who ordered Raven who reluctantly agreed. To the marriage." Aqualad said this time he got to laugh at the confused Beast Boy instead of the other way around since he had been planning it since BB first reviled himself as Beast Boy he figured he could get a cheap laugh by playing the jealous EX which he did.

"We can't stop the wedding but we can change who's in it." Nightwing said finally snapping everyone out of there state of confusion.

"Ohh I get it so all I got to do is find a female Titan with American citizenship and convince her to get married of her own free will in three days to a person she barley knows and live in Atlantis for months on end." Beast Boy said catching everyone off guard with his quick analysis of the situation.

"Basically but there will be Atlantian's trying to kill you, Titans that will probably fight you on sight and maybe one or two strange situations."Aqualad said but thought for a second then finished with. "Ohh and she has to be cute." He finished that one with a heartfelt smile.

"You're a big prick mate." Argent said towards Herald who had once again begun checking her out.

"Haha Later guys I've got to toot my horn other places if you know what I mean." And with a quick blast of his horn and a wink towards Jinx he was gone.

"Jerk uhh he knows I'm with Wally stupid horn blowing DONKEY!" Jinx said aggravated by the wink. While she stormed out of the room. To a black hallway "Uhh guys" she said turning back to the other Titans "Where did all the lightbulbs go?"

"Sorry couldn't help it." Raven said with a slight blush across her checks. Jinx sighed and let her hand glow as she made her way to her room.

"Its ok Rae but as much as I want to spend time with you I've only got three day to find a bride for fish head over here." Beast Boy said pointing towards Aqualad who gave a slight stare in return.

"Just don't get me a crazed fan girl and we will be just fine." Aqualad retorted which made everyone in the room laugh except Raven who was still sad that BB had to leave so soon.

"No promise about the fan girl thing but an ugly girl was never an option." Beast Boy said giving Aqualad a slight smile.

"Well I and Argent will go with you then." Void said giving a slight smile and Argent gave a slight nod giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Alright you got your team are you ready to head out now?" Nightwing asked yea I think we will go mostly Titan towers and see what we can do there and perhaps get a few Honorary Titans along the way of our tour of U.S.A." Beast Boy said giving his friends a smile.

"Alright but you'll need this" Nightwing said pulling out a small device from his bag "and this"pulling out a plastic card. "Ohh and Void needs one to." Nightwing said throwing another device towards Void.

"What is it?" BB asked looking at the device it was small black circle that had a yellow edge with a yellow T in the middle of it.

"It's your new communicator BB welcome home." Nightwing said standing with his arms open waiting for a hug that came immediately after.

"Thank you Robin." Beast Boy said letting go of his friend.

"Are you blokes about done yet I and Void are ready to go already." Argent said tapping her foot impatiently as Void expanded the box to make a giant portal.

"Almost done three more things ehhem" Beast Boy said clearing his throat

1 I want to be called Beast no one has to know who I am yet so let's just keep it that way.

2 Rae I'll be back as soon as I can I promise.

3 Starfire congratulations on the bun in the oven.

And with that he shoved his traveling companions through the portal and away they went. Hearing only Starfire saying. "So as you earthlings would say the cat as left the box?"

**So everyone what did you think I've been writing this for an entire day literally my brain hurts but if you guys continue to leave positive feedback ill keep doing what I'm doing and also**

**Just wanted to thank **

**Latitancita Nkcandygirl Gabrielus Prime DeathDeathDeath and SaphireDragon15 (Guest) ****because you guys are badasses and thank you for your continued review and respect maybe follow or favorite it just to be safe**


	6. Hitting The North

Chapter 4 Hitting the North

**NOTES BB will now be Beast cause it sounds better with his more savage approach and look/ this chapter slightly explains my OC Voids power / I am also using whatever Titans I can since I get some stuff mixed up so sorry about that/ and finally I Do Not Own The Teen Titans **

"So where are we heading first boss?" Void asked looking at Beast examining his communicator.

"Well I'm not sure where some of these locations are but from what is listed the place with the single most female Titans currently is Titans Tower North." Beast said looking at the data displayed on the tiny screen.

"Alright Titans North it is then." Void said looking around the endless and empty space until after a few seconds opened a portal reveling the Titans North head quarters front door.

"How do you do that?" Beast asked looking at the portal opening with amazement sticking his hand through then retracting it to make sure it was safe.

"Well its similar to Raven or Heralds abilities only it's not teleportation more like time lapsing for each second in here is an hour of time traveled outside normal time." Void said attempting not to confuse Beast and while he didn't completely understand it himself understand it himself.

"What my dear is trying to say is that we're moving really really fast in another dimension so we can get to locations quicker." Argent said stepping next to her blushing boyfriend who was impressed at his girlfriend's explanation.

"Well than of that's it lets go find a wife for fish face." Beast said stepping out the portal to only be greeted by large blasters and a siren going off close by. "Uh oh." Beast said before dodging a series of lasers attempting to hit him he maneuvered through them effortlessly he shifted into a gorilla and knocked the turrets clear out of the ground.

Beast then heard a familiar phrase. "Titans, Go!" he looked and saw Kole, Jericho and Gnaark running toward him with Red Star, a girl with green skin, and Blackfire flying towards him.

Void and Argent jumped out of the portal only to see the Titans failing to subdue the red shapeshifter. "There doing pretty good." Void commented towards Argent.

"How are they doing well his dodging every attack and has landed a few himself?" Argent asked puzzled by her boyfriend's response.

"Well he is one of the most experienced Titans knows all but one of his opponents and there moves and weaknesses while they don't know him and even if they did they don't know what he is capable of or what he can do. So all in all they are doing pretty good." Void said dodging a reflected starbolt coming off a magic shield Beast used to deflect the majority of oncoming attacks by Red Star, and Blackfire.

"They are not going to let him say anything he is to focus on the fight and not hurting anyone." Argent commented after Beast shifted into an elephant knocking Jericho, Kole, and Gnaark to the floor.

"Enough!" Argent screamed catching everyone's attention and stopping the fight."The giant red thing you were just fighting is a new titan known as Beast and we are simply here to ask you guys a few questions," she finished letting the Red Star and Blackfire descended to the floor and helping Jericho, Kole, and Gnaark up. While Beast while Beast shifted back to normal and used his magic to repair the surrounding area of craters and the turrets he ripped up.

"We are sorry comrade that we attacked you but are scanners detected an intruder and so we went into action." Red Star said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment not only at his team's assault on another Titan but the failure to subdue a single person. "Would you like to come in for some coco Kole just made? It is chocolaty and good warms you right up." He asked gesturing the three inside.

"We would love some Red." Argent said skipping her way to Kole who was getting checked by both Gnaark and Jericho for any injuries.

"I don't think we should trust them." Blackfire whispered to Red Star thinking that only he could hear her.

"Strange I was just about to tell Void the same thing about you my alien misfit." Beast said cutting off Red Star from responding to Blackfire catching them both off guard, while making Void laugh.

"Before someone ends up in the morgue let us get inside ok?" Void said seeing the anger on Blackfire's face. Letting them all move inside the tower.

"This is going to be very interesting conversation." Beast told void as they were waling inside.

Void turned to look at him and said. "How about we ask them after coco so you can get introduced to Megan."

**And that is a short chapter cause I didn't want to make it too long and bore everyone with everything and again special thanks to **

**Latitancita Nkcandygirl Gabrielus Prime DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 (Guest ****areskickass13****Belly boo1099**

**For just enjoying my story and I hope to have another chapter up by this week thanks and leave feedback I love feed back**


	7. First Bride?

Chapter 5 First Bride?

As the Titans sat around North's common room Blackfire eyed Beast who was admiring the structure it was similar to other Titan Towers only this one had a huge fire place against the left wall something Beast admired that the towers all had a similar layout but with a few key differences that set them apart from the rest and while he was admiring the red and steel floor patterns giving the place a sturdy feel he noticed Blackfire attempting not to show her obvious rage at the red man. "Well what business do you have with us?" Blackfire asked attempting not to sound as if she wanted to skewer the guests.

"Well we were sent her to ask a question of you girls and the girls only." Beast said making his voice sound more of an alpha as if giving a command.

"I am sorry friend but if you wish to ask a question I must know of my team's decision before they do anything." Red Star answered the only male willing to stand against Beast and he used his size to try and intimidate his guests he was 6^5 and as wide as a smart car this intimidated Void and Argent but Beast acted as if he faced worse every day.

"Well I guess it is a team matter so you may stay and hear." Beast said contemplating if being around there teammates would work for against them leaving.

"Well since we are all here ask the question please." Megan interrupted standing in between Beast and Red Star separating them by stretching out her hands.

"Well to all female members of Titans North who would like to get married to Aqualad?" Beast tried saying this without cracking a smile but ultimately failed.

"No way in the world." Kole responded wrapping herself around Jericho who gave Beast a look that obviously said. "Touch her and I will beat you into oblivion." Gnaark stepped up standing in front of his friends he was obviously the biggest in the room and he was now showing it off swinging his massive arms in the air and pounding on his chest like an ape defending his territory.

"How dare you ask if one of would like to leave to get hitched to a swimming pretty boy who already has a fiancée I should turn you into vapor you insolent little…" Blackfire yelled but was soon calmed by Red Star gripping her hand as she ascended into the air and giving her a smile.

"Dear he was simply asking, he is a new Titan so he wouldn't know that the only two people single are Megan and Gnaark." Red Star said this as Beast looked between them and wondered what their kids would look like and Void and Argent were too busy looking at each other to notice the conversation going on.

"Well if that's the case Megan would you like to marry Aqualad?" Beast asked causing everyone to stop and wait for what she said.

"Well I'm not against it he is rather hot but I've never meet him before so I can't be too sure." Megan responded gripping the edge of her blue cape and if green cheeks could get any redder than hers were now they'd be a different color.

"Well we can have you meet him but first we need to know a few things about you first." Void said trying to not let Beast get his hopes up.

"What do you wish to know?" Megan asked trying to get more comfortable in her seat.

"First are you an American citizen it kind of a political marriage." Void said scratching the back of his head.

"Like my uncle I am a U.S citizen and since coming to Titans North I am also a Russian." Megan replied with a smile

"Wait we are in Russia?" Beast asked slightly confused that he was on the opposite side of the world.

"Yes I picked only the toughest of the tough to join me in Titans North we are located outside . Red Star said

"Toughest of the tough?" Beast said this while looking at Jericho and Megan.

"I picked Megan since she is well rounded and can stand the cold; however Jericho made his way from the Himalayas to be with Kole so he crossed most of Russia I figured he could stay. Red Star said putting a hand on his teammate who also received a smile from his girlfriend Kole.

"It's not my place to judge the team captain." Beast began taking another sip of his coco before continuing, "However I have some concerns with your battle formation and tactics we can discuss them while Void gets a hold of Aqualad so he and Megan can talk about anything they wish." Beast finished attempting to sound more pleasant with Red Star.

"I've already got him on screen in the next room boss." Void said giving a smirk as he walked into the room.

"When did you leave?" Beast asked slightly bewildered buy his friend's disappearance.

"Right after you figured out we were in Russia and in my defense I told Argent where I was going so no harm done." Void said gesturing over towards Argent who was having a conversation with Blackfire.

"First ok as long as someone knows where you are at its fine, second why do you keep calling me boss?" Beast asked looking towards his friend.

"That way your BB Boss Beast or Beast Boss I'm not so good with the name thing." Void said scratching the back of his head.

"Well if you two are finished with that I would enjoy having a chat with the man I might marry." Megan said emphasizing the word might while floating out of the room.

"Well since Megan will be having a chat let me ask you about the trouble with are battle formations?" Red Star asked stretching his arms over the couch in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Well most of you guys are close combat fighters and yet all of you rush in you, Blackfire, and Miss Martian..."

"She prefers Megan." Red Star interrupted Beast.

"OK the you, Blackfire, and Megan should hold back since you can you distance or at the very least have Blackfire hold back and you, and Megan can flank enemies on either side while Gnaark and Kole can get into the thick of things while Jericho takes out HVT with his ability or simply by drawing their fire." Beast said this while drawing it in a cushion with his figure which Red Star studied intently.

"It is a good strategy friend however it seems Jericho may take a lot of damage using this strategy." Red Star said looking at Jericho who was sitting at the table teaching Gnaark to sign with his hands.

"Well you're going to have to either train him to get faster or to take more damage and I recommend the first of the two but until he gets as fast as he needs to be you can have him use stealth to get one target and sneak to another in large groups or use him to pacify a large enemy for a short period of time.

But before Red Star could say anything Megan had entered back into the room and it was quite.

**WELL THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS CHAPTER **

**SO R&R AND UMM LOOKING FOR 4 OC'S 1 BOY 3 GIRLS WHY CAUSE I NEED THEM IN A BIT PM me **

**SECOND I ALSO NEED 2 LOCATIONS FOR TITAN TOWERS ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD WILL DO **

**THIRD THIS IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN 10 CHAPTERS ITS PROBABLY GOING TO BE ABOUT 18-20 BUT EHH **

**FOURTH PROPS TO **

**Latitancita Nkcandygirl Gabrielus Prime DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 (Guest) areskickass13 ****Belly boo1099 ngibs5527 ****Thowell3**

**For enjoying the story **


	8. First Attack

Chapter 6 First attack

**I Do Not Own the Teen Titans and if you wish to know something about the story leave comment or message me and I'll get back to you and all the characters used are from the DC universe except Void he is mine.**

Everyone stared at Megan as she entered back into the room and took a seat in the center of the couch.

'Well what happened Megan?" Argent asked attempting to break the silence that was caused by her lack of response.

"He is a total jerk!" Megan said livid slamming her fists into the two couch cushions beside her. Making Beast and Red Star jump out of their spots and hide behind there ends of the sofa.

"What happened baby girl?" Argent asked moving towards Megan wrapping her in a hug.

"Well it started off pretty normal where was I from, do I like fish and the ocean and what was my opinion on Mexican food." Megan said calming down from Argent's hug and her teammates sitting on the sofa listing to her with Beast and Void sitting the farthest away from her.

"Well what happened after that; that made you so upset?" Blackfire asked gripping her teammate's hand.

"He asked how I reproduce." Megan growled tightening her fists around squeezing Blackfire's hand so tightly that it would crush a normal person's bones.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Void said tacking a step back for safety reasons. All the girls looked at him; however Beast smacked him in the back of the head and shot him a look that told him to apologize.

"I'm sorry.' He quickly said with a bow "But I really don't know what I did wrong." He added picking his head up to see everyone's gaze turned back to a furious Megan.

"It's the question that came after that made me upset angry." Megan said growling through her teeth.

"You don't have to continue Megan." Beast said before she could respond getting looks from everyone. "The rest of your conversation can be left between you and the fish." He finished hugging Megan and whispering to her "I'm sorry for what he said."

"It's not your fault Beast." Megan said trying not to cry or shed any tears.

"Blackfire dear could you please take Megan to her room." Red Star said standing up from the couch allowing Blackfire to float with Megan out of the room followed by an upset Argent.

"All other Titan North members prepare for combat training in 15 minutes." Red Star issued the order and the Titans followed until only Void, Beast, and Red Star where left in the room.

"I'm sorry for what happened and no I'm not going to defend him." Beast said looking at Red Star.

"It is not your fault but you must be on your way you only have 30 hours left to complete your task." Red Star said turning back to Beast and Void.

"That's all good and what not but I still don't get what he asked." Void said steeping between the two men.

"He asked how much they would be how you say be intimate." Red Star said this like he was talking to a pre-schooler.

"Ohh now I get it…That ass I'll send him to another dimension filled with fire and fish eating giant goats." Void said this even though he still was not entirely certain about the word intimate.

"Comrade what is the talk of fish eating giant goats?" Red Star asked giving Void a strange look that made Void think Red Star thought he was crazy.

"It's nothing just umm something I say when I get upset at the fish guy." Void said blushing and rubbing the back off his head.

"Wait what's that noise?" Beast said turning his head to the fireplace.

CRASH something flew through the fire place. BOOM an explosion went off. WEEEHHHH WWEEEHHHH the alarm sounded.

"HELLLOOO Titans we here to end you." A harsh male voice said followed by two voices speaking in unison saying.

"We are here to show you the true power of winter." One voice a male's voice and the other a female voice.

"TITANS, GO!" Red Star yelled Void and Beast jumped into the action with Red Star behind a blast shoot out at them they quickly dodged it however when they jumped the floor quickly froze below them. Beast shifted into a humming bird before falling, Void was not so lucky and slammed into the icy floor.

"Is that all you guys got pathetic." A female voice said different from the one before harsher and crueler.

"Not in the slightest you messed up freak." Blackfire yelled blasting the woman with a starbolt sending the girl across the room and that is when the large man stepped forward revealing himself to be Mammoth.

Beast shifted into a polar bear and charged at him while Red star thawed the floor allowing Void to stand and summon his box deflecting blast coming from a boy who steeped out into the light. "Well long time no see Kid Kold, how is your sis she still gliding around?" Void said amused at the boy who couldn't land a shot on him until. WHAM a kick from a girl in a yellow ice skater outfit kicked him in the gut.

"Yes I am if you must know." Ice Kat said with a grin until Gnaark slammed a crystal Kole into her side sending her into Mammoth who was having trouble dealing with Red Star's plasma(A/N he is pyrokinetic in the comics and I'm not letting that go to waste.) wave and Beast's energy swats and animal swings.

"Oy love you alright?" Argent asked kneeling next to Void who had crouched over in pain.

"Just peachy there love just need to rest in my box for a bit and I'll be good as new." Void said encasing himself in his box just as Megan appeared next to Argent.

"Is he going to be alright?" Megan asked standing next to Argent as she constructed a shield to block blasts coming from Kid Kold.

"Ya he can recover from just about anything given enough time in the box it heals him for some reason." Argent said this while constructing a giant fist and slamming it into Kid Kold who dodged it but didn't see or react to Jericho until he was unconscious on the floor and Jericho's guitar was broken.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Blackfire's voice scram out driving Beast haywire with his heightened hearing it disoriented him and since it was Blackfire Red Star was also distracted long enough for Mammoth to jump on him and bringing him slamming to the floor pinning him and Beast underneath.

Megan attempted to fly to help her friends but a sudden burst of ice froze her legs together throwing her off balance and making her fall to the floor when another burst froze her hands to the floor to. "Sorry Miss Martian but your friends where no match for Ice Kat." Ice Kat said pointing her thumb over at a frozen Gnaark and Kole.

Jericho stood next to Argent who deconstructed her shield and constructed a saber pointing it at Ice Kat. "Back off I'm only warning you once." Argent said tacking a fighting stance and Jericho getting ready to pounce.

"Or you'll what scream and hope your boyfriend comes and save you." Ice Kat said mocking her opponent.

"Exactly Jericho when I scream run for cover understand this is going to get scary." Argent said towards both Jericho and Ice Kat.

"Wait what" was all ice Kat had time to say before Argent let out a piercing cry after barley grazing her own stomach with her sword. Jericho dove behind the remnants of the sofa.

What he saw he would never speak a word or in his case sign or write a word about Void rose from behind Argent incased in a suit of black energy and saw his opponents let out a several black wave lengths that removed everyone in front of him out of their skin then muscle then bones and finally organs.

Jericho almost fainted at the sight of the organs suspended in the air relived to see everyone's bodies returned to them after this Void went back inside his box and everyone else fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mammoth asked his fear caused him to shift slightly backwards allowing Beast to escape.

"I don't know but I have been through worse and let me tell you buddy you going to be soon." Beast then grabbed Mammoth by the neck and threw him through the roof.

"What the?" was all Ice Kat could say before Miss Martian knocked her unconscious.

"Next time you freeze someone make sure they can't phase through your ice." Miss Martian said turning to Argent who let out a slight smile though her face looked as if she was going to throw up.

"You Martians are lucky my alien DNA is a little too different form humans so when he does that I always get a bit sick." Argent said cupping over in pain.

"Well now you've dealt with the rest it is time to deal with the best." The girl who was fighting the now unconscious Blackfire said.

Just then a clock sounded that sounded like the Jokers laugh. "Ohh my shows on umm...I'll deal with you later." She said jumping out a whole in the wall and vanished before she hit the ground.

"Who are this people?" Beast asked handcuffing and tying the criminals together.

"This is Russia's H.I.V.E chapter the girl that got away the leader Twister has the ability to make people fear become true similar to the Scarecrow the Batman faces but she doesn't need gas all it takes is a look into her eyes. She is also severally deformed why we do not know." Red Star said reputing a collapsed wall.

"Will you need any help?" Void asked reattaching the couch with black energy using the corner of his box like a glue bottle.

"No friends we will be fine you have more important business to attend to." Red Star said giving them a smile.

"Alright then." Void said opening up his box.

"Bye!" Void and Argent said jumping into the box.

"Bye, Red Star." Beast saluted him with three fingers stepping on the edge of the portal.

"Good bye friend Beast Boy." Red Star said saluting him back.

"Wait what aahhhh." Was all Beast got to say before Red Star pushed him in.

And while sitting on the couch he took out the first picture he had taken as a Titan with the original Titans he saw a green Beast Boy giving him a three figure salute and a smile.

"Four years gone and he still doesn't know how to salute." Red Star said with a chuckle. "Now to take care of you three." Red Star said tuning to the Villains tied up in the corner.

**SO R&R AND UMM LOOKING FOR 2 OC'S 2 GIRLS WHY CAUSE I NEED THEM IN A BIT PM me I ALSO NEED 2 LOCATIONS FOR TITAN TOWERS ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD WILL DO**

**Latitancita Nkcandygirl Gabrielus Prime DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 (Guest) areskickass13 ****Belly boo1099 ngibs5527 ****Thowell3**

**For enjoying the story **

**AND AN EXTRA BIG THANK YOU TO areskickass13 for your 2 OC's they are in the next chapter coming this week.**


	9. The Dead and Unlucky

Chapter 7 The dead and unlucky

**Thanks everyone for the 2,111 views it means a ton to me that you guys like the story.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or any DC character in fact I don't even own 2 of the OC's they are owned by areskickass13 and I apologize if they are not up to your standards.**

"Wow didn't think that Red Star would figure me out, wonder what gave me away maybe the changing ability got to use that less often then." Beast said walking on nothing towards Void and Argent.

"Well boss where to next?" Void asked making several screens appear out of nowhere showing different Titan towers from around the world. Each tower had a name, location, and a series of numbers next to it.

"What is this?" Beast asked poking the screens letting his hand past right through them.

"This is the communicator info shown on a more manageable screen size." Void said pride in his voice about his small achievement.

"Well than Mr. Boss man what is your next target?" Argent said watching Beast examine the screens looking over the data.

"I'm thinking Central City Jinx already knows I'm here and Flash could help since he is probably nearby." Beast said examining the apartment complex penthouse housing for Titans Core as the teams name was called.

"Well there are three other members two of them girls and one a guy; the girls are Blossom and she uses plants kinda like Poison Ivy and then there is Pantha but you know her correct." Void said focusing on the penthouses picture while Argent petted his head.

"Do I know her; of course I know her she was on the team that helped me defeat the Brotherhood of Evil." Beast said a slight giddy sound came from his harsh voice but his face was a pure smile.

"The boy however is known as Frankenstein and he has the ability to project fears onto others." Void said reading the description on the screen. Unknown to him Argent was checking out his butt as he leaned over.

"Why do they have similar powers to Batman villains?"Beast asked examining the screens of the two individuals Blossom has wavy blonde hair, jade green eyes; 5'6" in height, two fun facts listed was that she was always barefoot, and usually has a flower in her hair. Which she claims has her mood.

"Well they are actually experiments from an organization known as N.O.W.H.E.R.E in an attempt to recreate and control Poison Ivy's powers and use Scarecrows toxins against him fortunately Batman and Flash managed to intercept the kids and with Poison Ivy's and Scarecrow's cooperation they managed to help the kids control their powers and they have been Titans for a year now." Argent said this while looking away clearly not getting the entire story but Beast didn't mind the hesitation coming from Argent but he was slightly concerned that Void simply kept staring at the profile of the boy with a look of anger.

Frankenstein had Shaggy black hair that looked almost purple, a midnight blue left eye and a dark purple right eye; he wore a gold stud in his right ear. His fun facts where that he had a twisted sense of humor and he also didn't like anyone flirting with any girls close to him. Beast read the profile but didn't bother looking into the history "Wonder what happened in between Void and Frankenstein?" Beast thought to himself.

"Well we have been here long enough don't you think love?" Argent asked Void giving him a hug and a smile.

"Sure we should be Penthouse Titan in Central City Oklahoma starting now." Void said this as a smile returned to his face with his girlfriend's hug and then the portal opened showing Jinx, Flash, and Frankenstein on a couch with Blossom coming in from a patio outside.

"Let's go then Scarlet Titans." Beast said getting to push the couple still hugging into the living room making Jinx jump into Wally's lap and window plants suddenly expanded and broke several windows. The noise brought Panthera into the room but Frankenstein being the first to realize the situation laughed until Jinx made the cushion explode launching him into the air.

"As much as I love seeing that we are here on official business." Void said attempting to keep his composure while laughing.

"Hey Blossom how you doing girl?" Argent asked walking towards the girl who was wearing black pants and a green V-neck showing a noticeable amount of cleavage.

"Ohh you scared me Argent how are you?" Blossom said noticing her friend walking towards her.

"What do we owe this unfortunate surprise to?" Frankenstein asked recovering from his fall.

"We are looking for a bride for Aqualad." Beast said exiting portal checking out his surroundings.

"I kind of figured you would come by sooner or later." Jinx said getting off of Wally's lap and walking towards the red man.

"Well you now my reason and I know that you know a lot of gossip so I wanted an expert on the matter." Beast said smiling showing his sharpened teeth.

"What's all this talk about you wanting my girl?" Wally said moving by Jinx's side before anyone could notice but Beast smelled the concern that came off Wally.

"Relax Mr. Big shot justice league member I am not here to steal your girl in fact I'm here for her help getting mine back." Beast said raising his hand up offering Wally to shake it which Wally reluctantly did.

"I know what you're going to ask first and Blossom considered it but we are not having them have a communication just yet Panthera's new boyfriend is someone we want you to meet." Jinx said this giving an evil smile while Panthera blushed under her mask she was still an extremely strong woman but she enjoyed the thoughts of her boyfriend coming to her home.

"Speaking of which he will be here shortly and we need to clean this mess." Panthera said looking at the holes in the windows caused by the plants and the cushion fluff caused by Jinx making Frankenstein's seat explode.

Frankenstein finally broke his eye war stare down with Void to say "I'm not cleaning for nothing." He was quickly stopped short by Panthera towering over him he was 5^10 she was 6^5 and it showed.

"You do not scare me tiny man." Panthera said picking up Frankenstein by the collar and pointing him to a broom and dustpan. Which he reluctantly went to get after he was put down.

"Be a good boy now Marcus." Void sneakered at Frankenstein. Annoying Frankenstein to no end.

"Would you like to join him?" Beast asked looking over at Void who was mocking a sweeping motion.

"NO sir thanks for the offer sir." Void said quickly cutting his mocking of Frankenstein and standing in attention position.

"He does that when he's scared." Argent said helping Blossom fix the glass from across the room.

"Now I have a question since you have everything sorted out why do I have to meet Panthera's boyfriend." Beast asked looking over at the Flash and Jinx who through some unknown speed faster than light began kissing.

"I do not know red man but here he comes up the street." Panthera said a smile across her face and giddy in her voice.

When Beast saw who it was it nearly made him collapse on the ground.

**SO R&R AND UMM LOOKING FOR 2 OC'S 2 GIRLS WHY CAUSE I NEED THEM IN A BIT PM me I ALSO NEED 1 LOCATION FOR TITAN TOWERS ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD WILL DO**

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 (now a full member) - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me **

**For enjoying the story **

**AND AN EXTRA BIG THANK YOU TO areskickass13 for your 2 OC's they got used here and will be used in at least 2 more chapters and then ending of the story also.**

**If you got any complaints with the story Pm me or leave a comment and I will address it or if you just want your name up there comment, Follow, or Favorite.**


	10. An Old Foe is a New Friend?

Chapter 9 An old foe is a new friend?

**I Do Not own Teen Titans or Frankenstein or Blossom they belong to their creators and ill leave it as such.**

There is no way in all his life Beast would have guessed his old foe would change so much over a span of 4 years he was no longer scrawny and weak hiding behind his machine suit. He was large and muscular his short hair black hair was now long and had a slight curl to it. Beast even noticed through the man's blue Under armor that he had a tattoo of an A in cat's mouth. He was as tall as Panthera and almost as thick. everything about this man read macho.

"Adonis?" Beast gasped asking Void who nodded in response knowing Beast would react like this.

"He changed a lot thanks to you red he cleaned up his act and became a pro wrestler where he meet Panthera on the circuit and they are currently dating." Jinx said coming up behind Beast slightly startling him as he looked over at Adonis entering the building.

"Did you tell him who I was?" Beast asked looking over at Jinx staring her dead in the eye.

"No we want to see if he recognizes you if him and the original Titan couldn't who could?" Jinx slightly asked but also slightly told him.

"Red Star figured out but I doubt he will tell anyone he has a sense of honor found in very few people these days." Beast said sitting on the couch waiting for Adonis to arrive.

"Well that's good but what gave you away might I ask?" Jinx said tacking a seat next to Beast on the sofa which they both got an evil stare from Frankenstein who was quickly put back to last minute clean up duty by Panthera.

"To be honest I'm not sure how he knew he just did, but I guess that's what makes him a captain." Beast said reclining.

"Finished with the windows!" Blossom and Argent yelled from across the room rearranging the plants after Blossom's scare.

"Done sweeping." Frankenstein said yawning at the end as if the simple tasked had took all his energy. "Ohh just had a marvelous idea for a joke. Ahhem" Frankenstein clearer his voice "Why do you wrap a hamster in Duct tape?" he said with a smile.

"Finish that joke while we have guest and ill leave you in Antarctica, again." Flash quickly cut in covering Franinstien's mouth.

DING DING DING the elevator beeped making all the Titans look at Adonis as he entered the room quickly rushing towards his girlfriend and giving her a tight hug which she gave back which must have hurt since Adonis let go.

Adonis quickly looked over the room saying hello to the other Titan Central members but when he came to Void stopped and looked at him picked him up shook him then placed him back on the ground. "HMM you good." Adonis said going over to Argent and doing the same thing to her but before he could shake her a black box encompassed her and dropped her off next to Void who gave a menacing glace over at Adonis.

"WHOO WHOO calm down lill man I'm just checking you guys for weight to see if any of you guys are up to spare with me." Adonis said holding his hands up

"Should you ask Panthera first before you go picking up strangers?" Beast said quickly drawing Adonis's gaze.

"She usually beats me whenever we spare." Adonis said with a slight blush as head hung low and his voice sounded disappointed. It quickly changed when Panthera gave him a quick kiss.

"Well if Flash would allow us to use their training room since I'm the leader of my group ill spare with you." Beast said giving Adonis a smile but not showing all his teeth.

"Really?" Adonis said with a smile but then quickly he turned to Panthera "Can we babe please." 'Well that new' Beast thought to himself.

"If Flash says it is ok I will permit it." Panthera said seeing the look in Adonis's eyes.

"All right to the training room follow me." Flash said sprinting out of the room the coming back in realizing he had left the room without them having a chance to even start.

Everyone went to Titans central training room which was an extension on the roof the gym equipment was basic but had many 100kg weights and modified treadmills and practice dummies.

"Well here is the sparing mat take your positions at either end of the circle please." Flash said gesturing to the two contenders. Jinx quickly stood in the middle of the circle wearing a loose referee shirt, cap, and whistle.

"All right I want a good clean fight no superpowers no machines just skin on skin." Jinx said raising her arm up but before she blew the whistle Beast raised his hands.

"What am I suppose to do about my claws." Beast asked moving his claws around.

"UMM gloves would be good." Jinx said looking at Flash expecting him to go get some.

"That's alright I've been cut by claws before some from Panthera and some from my biggest rival the one guy I could never beat my inspiration for becoming a better person. It's strange I was like the Joker to his Batman and I feel like sometimes when I win a fight he's watching me congratulating me on victory and turning a new leaf." Adonis said looking into the skies. His slight speech made Blossom, Argent, Jinx sob slightly while Panthera kissed his check and Flash and Void looked over at Beast who' eyes showed a strange combination of sadness and joy. It was a touching moment until Frankenstein using his powers made Adonis's worst fear a reality; a giant beast similar to the one him and Beast Boy turned into appeared.

"NO NO NO! Not you leave me alone!" Adonis screamed moving away from the beast that immediately faded when Beast blasted it with a red aura beam.

"That's a month cleaning duty!" Flash yelled at Frankenstein sending him inside.

"It's worth it breaking up the love feast and scaring the guy half to death ahh classic." Frankenstein said whipping an imaginary tear from his eye walking down the stairs only to be tripped by a tiny black box. When his foot made contact he fell down the entire flight of stairs.

"Now that was funny." Void said getting a high five from Flash and receiving giggles from everyone else even Adonis managed to stand up and chuckle with Panthera. Blossom went to go help Frankenstein up. "I'll take him to the med room." Blossom said as she descended the stairs.

"Classic's are the best" Beast commented. "Adonis if you don't want to spar now I understand." Beast said getting ready to leave the ring.

"Are you kidding I got to recover from that panic attack my adrenaline is flowing and I'm itching for a fight." Adonis said entering the circle popping his knuckles getting into a fighting pose.

"ALL RIGHT BATTLE BEGIN!" Jinx said waving her arms in the air.

**HAHA got a cliff hanger now that Adonis is back and what will he know and find out why is Frank messed up and what about Blossom and Aqualad. ALL, SOME, or None of these will be answered in the next chapter.**

**SO R&R AND UMM LOOKING FOR 2 OC'S 2 GIRLS WHY CAUSE I NEED THEM IN A BIT PM me I ALSO NEED 1 LOCATION FOR TITAN TOWERS ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD WILL DO**

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 (now a full member) - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – KitskinMiko16 **

**For enjoying the story **

**AND AN EXTRA BIG THANK YOU (again) TO areskickass13 for your 2 OC's they got used here and will be used in at least 2 (I think this particular thing is going to be 4-5) more chapters and then ending of the story also.**

**If you got any complaints with the story Pm me or leave a comment and I will address it or if you just want your name up there comment, Follow, or Favorite.**


	11. Foes in Battle

Chapter 10 foes in battle

**I Do Not own Teen Titans or Frankenstein or Blossom they belong to their creators and ill leave it as such.**

**YAY DOUBLE DIDGETS **

Adonis and Beast lunged at each other each clearing the 10 feet between them on the mat Beast got the first blow in and knocked Adonis across the mat nearly knocking him out of the ring.

"Is that all you got big man my morning workout is easier." Beast smirked at Adonis who was getting up from the impact.

"Ha-ha guess I should have started at a full 100% rather than just 50% then." Adonis said whipping imaginary dirt from his shorts.

"Well come at me full force than." Beast said sticking out his hand in the universal come here gesture.

Adonis laughed and blitzed towards Beast who dodged the first punch but didn't see the cross coming and took a swift hit to the chest.

"Wow you got a shoot in I'm impressed." Beast said tacking a step back from Adonis who got into a boxing pose.

"I thought you were a Wrestler what's the deal with the boxing pose?" Beast asked looking at Adonis's stance.

"I'm Attempting to get into MMA, you know broaden my horizon." Adonis said with a smirk.

"Alright then how about this." Beast said jumping into Adonis with both legs causing him to collapse with Beast on top of him.

"Victory!" Beast yelled. "Not yet!" Adonis Yelled back grabbing Beast legged and flipping him over.

Beast fell on his back and rolled to the side to dodge a powerful body slam from Adonis. Beast quickly grabbed both of Adonis's arms and put his foot on his back restring him. "Alright I give." Adonis said knowing he was beat.

When Beast let Adonis go Adonis noticed Beast wasn't even sweating almost like it was just a light workout while Adonis was panting heavily and covered in sweat. "Guess why I'm not a super hero." Adonis said with a smile

"Good match their Adonis." Beast said lowering his hand to help the man up.

"Thank you Beast you fight with much ferocity I doubt most people could fight you hand to hand." Adonis said tacking Beast hand and getting himself up.

"Well now that that's all finished Blossom has to speak to Aqualad." Jinx said walking to the elevator.

"Guess you right me, Void, and Argent will meet you when the elevator comes up again." Beast said giving the group a smile.

"Alright see you in a few then." Flash said getting everyone else in the elevator. When it finally closed Beast turned to Void.

"So what's your deal with Frank?" Beast asked not breaking eye contact with the blonde teen.

"Well he was originally sent to be part of Titans Down under." Void began "That's where he meet"

"Me." Argent chimed in grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"He apparently had feelings for her." Void began again.

"But I was the leader so I said no way." Argent said giving Voids hand a squeeze.

"She was completely off men until." Void began a third time.

"This crazy ape trained by Mallah called silver back used he's training to wield guns and stuff totally kicked my team's butt. Then all of a sudden Void came out of nowhere and stopped him nearly single handedly." Argent said now giving her boyfriend a hug as the elevator came up.

"I didn't defeat him I merely stopped his guns from killing anyone but he kinda kicked my ass after that when he got close I was done for until the original Titans arrived." Void said rubbing the back of his head stepping into the elevator.

"Well that's great and all but what does that have to do with you and Frank?" Beast asked leaning against the rail off the elevator.

"Well after that I started chatting with this beautiful alien girl right here." Void said hugging Argent with one arm.

"Frankenstein got jealous and has been fighting Void ever since." Argent said now leaning against the rails.

The door opened and revealed that everyone had moved to a different place Blossom was with her flowers, Jinx and Flash had disappeared, Panthera and Adonis where in the kitchen mixing up some concoction using mostly vegetables and protein shakes, while Frankenstein stared at Blossom.

"Hello guys, Blossom you ready to talk to fish boy?" Beast said exiting the elevator.

"Ready as I will ever be I suppose." Blossom said skipping to the communication room to chat with Aqualad.

"Damn I forgot to ask if she was a U.S citizen." Beast said out loud.

"Don't worry friend Beast she is a member of the U.S." Panthera said from the kitchen over the noise from the blender.

"I don't like this one bit." Frankenstein said standing from his spot on the couch.

"You don't like what?" Beast asked looking over at the boy.

"Where should I start? Ohh how about I don't like you guys, I don't like Aqualad getting to pick who he wants to be with even though he can have just about any girl he wants, and to top it off I don't like how Void got the girl I was suppose to get." Frankenstein said making a black aura appear around him.

"Dude calm down." Beast said to Frankenstein until he let out a yell between a bloodcurdling howl and a banshee's scream. That went throughout the building causing Panthera and Adonis to run into the room Jericho, Kole, and Gnaark to stand and look at their friend.

"TASTE FEAR MORTALS!" A deeper voice than Frankenstein's normal said to the group and almost immediately figures began forming near the boy a beast like creature from earlier, a man with surgical equipment sharpening a clever, an alien with purple skin and a strange head manically laughing."Titans, GO" Flash's voice yelled entering the room only to be attacked by a conjuration of Jinx with blue hair.

"Flash!" Jinx yelled before getting hit by an eyeball coming from a version of See-more from H.I.V.E.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you two." Frankenstein said turning his gaze towards Beast and Void.

"Everyone I know this is difficult but fight your fears." Beast said blasting away the phantoms only to have them return.

"It's the same as Scarecrow's gas either he gets rid of it or you don't fear it anymore." Void said trying to calm Argent from the alien walking towards her.

"OHH crap." Beast said noticing the form of Void that had fought during their fight at Titans North.

"WHERE IS BLOSSOM!?" Flash yelled dodging blasts from the blue Jinx. "She is the only one that can calm him down."

"She's in the private chat room its sound proof so she can't hear a thing going on." Jinx yelled back this time dodging a charging Mammoth who shifted into Gizmo and started firing.

"Adonis can you make a run for her?" Beast yelled evaporating the beast with a blast but what he saw when he saw Adonis was him fighting off a surgeon with his bare hands going for Panthera who was shacking against the wall.(Look up Panthera's back story you can see why I choose this.)

"CRAP I wish I knew these building layouts there are too many scents to trace her and I got to keep these things away from them I don't know if they could do any real damage." Beast thought blasting holes in the phantom Void.

Void was keeping the alien away from Argent who was staring at it out of disbelief. "Come on babe I need you right now." Void said pushing away the alien and smashing his head with his box.

"I can't his my dad." Argent said beginning to cry until Void kissed her.

"Your dad is not some phantom ghost thing." Void said with a smile getting away from his girlfriends face.

"Your right he aint!" Argent summoning a scythe and decapitating the alien from behind Void.

"HAHAHAHAHA FOOLS I CAN PRODUCE OTHERS FEARS AS WELL." Frankenstien said summoning multiple beast, people, and things into the room.

"RRROOOOOOOAAAAARRR!" came a booming voice dispatching all the phantoms and allowing the Titans to get together to stare down Frankenstein.

"That settles it I've had it with your game boy and no one can tell me otherwise." Beast said now glowing red with aura his white hair standing up against gravity. "Stop this nonsense immediately!" Beast commanded steeping closer to the boy.

"NOT UNTIL YOU FACE YOUR FEARS!" Frankenstein said. Starring at Beast until.

**That's all you guys get for now cause I said so sorry but you guys gotta come back for more where barley halfway there.**

**TO MY AWESOME FANS (or subjects since im a DUKE)**

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 (now a full member) - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – KitskinMiko16 **

**For enjoying the story you guy/girls are wonderful **

**AND AN EXTRA BIG THANK YOU (again) TO areskickass13 for your 2 OC's they got used here and will be used in at least 2 (I think this particular thing is going to be 4-5) more chapters and then ending of the story also.**

**If you got any complaints with the story Pm me or leave a comment and I will address it or if you just want your name up there comment, Follow, or Favorite.**


	12. The Beast and the Plant

Chapter 11 The Beast and The Plant

**I Do Not Own the TEEN Titans and yada yada yada**

"NOT UNTIL YOU FACE YOUR FEARS!" Frankenstein said. Starring at Beast until.

Nothing happened there was no monster no allusion no anything as if Beast was without fear Frankenstein tried as hard as he could to focus on Beast that the other phantoms began to disappear and al the Titans and Adonis ran over towards Beast's side and stared at who only smirked at the exhausted boy trying hard to manifest fear.

"It's hopeless kid my fear is already happening you can't conjure it when its going on." Beast said walking towards Frankenstein.

"But-but why? How could you live through fear?" Frankenstein said backing away from Beast who was approaching him.

"Simple unlike the Scarecrows that shows you what you fear yours manifest it so you can't manifest something like an action or an event like if you try to make a person who fears drowning and show that to them while they are drowning it just doesn't work." Beast said putting a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder.

"Then what is your fear?" Frankenstein asked looking up at Beast.

"Tell you what if you can beat Void in a match ill tell you." Beast said with a smile on his face.

"Deal!" Frankenstien said quickly shacking off the fear and getting to his feet.

"Wait I never agreed to this." Void said standing in front of Beast and Frankenstien.

"Aww come on babe you can stand up to your fear and mine but you cant fight one man." Argent said draping herself over Void.

"That was different I was only trying to protect you rather than pay attention." Void said grasping Argents hand on his chest enjoying the coolness of them.

"Come on dude you can take him." Adonis said, "I mean look at me I just spared with a super hero." He said giving Void a smile.

"As well as fighting your fear." Panthera said slapping him in the back of the head.

"And yours." Adonis said giving her a smile until she hit him in the back of the head again but this time with enough force to shack him.

"We never talk about it again everyone understand." Panthera said with enough force in her voice it seemed to shake the room.

"We understand Panthera and I'll make sure Frank never does it again." Flash said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Umm guys since blossom didn't see or hear any of this do you mind if don't tell her?" Frankenstien asked rubbing the back of his head.

"So that's why you went all ballistic then." Beast said having a smirk cross his face.

"Ya I thought everyone kinda knew." Frank said blushing heavily.

"We did you just never acted like this when anyone flirted with her." Jinx said looking at him.

"Well remember when guys that started asking her out started stopping with the letters?" Frank said looking at the floor.

"OMG what did you do." Jinx said her mouth completely open.

"I kinda showed them an image of a man eating plants with her face on them, I thought it was hilarious they didn't." Frank said giving a slight chuckle at the memory.

"Not a bad strategy now lets have you and Void have a battle to never forget." Beast said, "Anyone not interested in the fight can stay here and cleeen…" Beast caught himself mid-speech to a perfectly clean room.

"Sorry cleaned while you guys were talking." Flash said holding a broom and Duct Tape.

"Well that's convenate ." Argent said examining the room checking for any misplaced items.

"Lets go to the roof to fight then." Panthera said rushing everyone to the elevator.

On the cramped trip up thanks to Panthera shoving everyone into the elevator. "So who do guys think is going to win?" Flash said this one question which sent the entire elevator into such a state of chaos Beast, Void, and Argent had to teleport to the training mat to avoid damaging the elevator. When the rest of the group joined them on the room they all had minor injuries except for Frankenstein which had none on him due to him fighting.

"Well may the two contestants step onto the mat please." Jinx said stepping onto the middle of the mat. Both Frankenstien and Void stepped on the opposite side.

"Ready" Jinx began raising her arm. "Set" Jinx said stepping out of the circle. "Go" she shouted letting her arm fall.

Frankenstien quickly summoned a black fog. "Fear the dark." Frank said. Surrounding the mat quickly but Void didn't move.

"Same tricks kid." Void chuckled retreating into his box then appered above the black fog. He quickly recived a swift mid air kick from Frankenstien.

"New twist ." Frankenstien said mocking the fallen Void.

"Haha guess can't expect to beat you the same way every time." Void said giving a slight chuckle.

"Well I guess I better step up my game then." Void said covering his arms and torso with the black energy of his box.

Void and Frank charged at each other ready for a great impact until they both ended up punching rather large tree shattering it but keeping them from impact.

"Blossom why did you stop the fight?" Panthera asked looking at the girl exit the elevator.

"They come you must leave we will stay and hold them off but you must finish your mission." Blossom said advancing towards the group.

"Who is coming for us?" Beast said grabbing Blossom.

"Atlanteans they were also coming for Raven but when they found out that you were also finding another bride they came to stop you." Blossom said looking out towards the nearest end of the building.

"Are you sure?" Beast said. "I mean we can stay to help." He finished looking at the Titans and Adonis.

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves." Flash said giving Beast a small smile and putting his arm around Jinx.

"I'm also guessing you don't want to be the bride." Beast said looking towards Blossom.

"No while looking at undersea foliage may be fun I'm no where near ready to get married." She said giving a tiny smile.

"Alright Void, Argent lets go." Beast said stepping through the portal Void made.

"See you guys later." Argent said giving a smile and a wave.

"We will be back soon to visit." Void said before leaving.

When they had finally gone everyone looked at Blossom. "They are hiding in the sewers holding in smells and shielding there auras with magic."

"Guess Aqualad told you this." Flash said looking at the street below.

"No my babies did they surround the building for a reason." Blossom said a smirk.

"Well it was good seeing Beast Boy again but I don't think I can fight Atlantians." Adonis said making the rest of the group turn to him.

"So you figured it out." Flash said with a smirk.

"Enemies don't forget how it feels to fight each other." Adonis said "Now get me out of here."

**That's how this chapter end but not the story next we meet another couple and some more characters still accepting OC's if anyone interested you can you know PM me or leave a comment**

**TO MY AWESOME FANS (or subjects since im a DUKE)**

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 (now a full member) - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats (who I apologize for not having your name in last time) - .Fortune **

**For enjoying the story you guy/girls are wonderful **


	13. The Specialist

Chapter 12 the specialists

**I do not own the Teen Titans (hey introduce me dumbass) Ohh ya just to let you guys know the () is my mind talking he is the idea part so he wants a say now so get use to him.(Y aim here to stay fort a bit).**

"Well now we have less than two days and a bunch of angry Atlantians after us where are we going now?" Void asked

"Well doing this one visit at a time thing is not working as I hoped we need to get help or get someone who can contact multiple people at once." Beast said rubbing his chin staring at the makeshift screens.

"Well than love Titans Tokyo will be are best bet there nickname is Titans Strike force or the non-powered group." Argent said making one of the screens appear larger than the rest.

"Well I guess I know there theme then." Beast said with a small smirk.

"Speedy formed them as a slight rehab for villains looking to defect but he only wanted non super powered members so he wouldn't have too many problems if they went rogue." Argent said looking at Beast.

"Well it worked with Jinx only because Kid Flash or Flash now so I'm guessing there is more to the story?" Beast said taking another look at Argent.

"Well his second in command is Cheshire" Argent said but before she could respond Beast jumped in.

"That's right someone told me something about there a couple now right?" Beast said looking at Void who was trying to focus.

"Yes and there other members include Rose Wilson, Bushido, and a guy known as MPD non-Titans call him mask." Argent said not even looking at the screen then noticing that Beast was looking at Void. "It's ok he just needs to get a hold of their location before we go anywhere."

"Why doesn't he just take us to the tower in Tokyo?" Beast asked looking back at Argent.

"They are the heavy hitter group the one's Nightwing sends on mission no one else knows about so they move all around Tokyo to avoid getting others hurt." Argent said walking towards Void who still didn't move.

"I can't find them anywhere usually I can track Bushido's blade's mystic property but it's hidden somehow." Void said sweating clearly his mind was taking a toll looking for the Titans.

"Here let me see if I can help you." Beast said putting his hand on Void's head.

"What are you Aaahhhhhh?" Void started to yell as if he were in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM BEAST?!" Argent yelled making a scythe construct and shoving it in his face.

"Relax I just gave him a bit of my power never done it before so I'm guessing it hurt a bit." Beast said giving her a smile.

"Well you could have…" Argent began but was quickly cut off by Void yelling "FOUND THEM!"

"Really where are they?" Beast asked helping Void up.

"In a cave trapped by some demon or something, BLOODY HELL this feels amazing I feel like I can take on everyone at the same time." Void said conjuring some energy around him trying to form something only for it to still be a box. "Yet I still can't make a circle." Void said giving a slight pout.

"It's ok love you'll get there someday." Argent said giving him a kiss on the check.

"Hold up so we now have to rescue Titans Strike Force, fight a demon, and still be home in less than 2 days?" Beast said running his fingers through his hair.

"Umm just about," Void said now getting a clear location on the group and opening a portal to the cave.

"Sounds like fun," Beast said jumping straight through the portal.

"Well we better not let him die come on babe." Argent said following Beast.

"I didn't think he had this much power to just give away I wonder how strong he truly is?" Void asked himself before jumping through the portal landing next to Argent and Beast closing the portal behind him.

"Ohh you foolish little mortals did you really think you could stop me?" A voiced hissed from behind a structure.

"Oh My Lord is that Felix Faust?" Argent asked Beast and Void both of who shrugged not knowing who she was talking about. "Really guys you're terrible he was fighting the Justice League since before you took off." Argent said pointing at Beast.

"Alright can you give us more information about him?" Beast asked not taking his eyes off Felix.

"Umm he is a magic user and he makes thralls," Void looked at argent not understanding what a thrall was. "It's kinda like a mystic zombie but stronger." Argent said pointing at bodies moving along the floor near them caring a large cauldron of sorts.

"Ok I will take out the thralls and you guys grab Strike Force and …. Wait didn't you say there was a demon involved somewhere." Beast said tacking his eyes off Felix to look at Void.

"Umm maybe it was just the large number of thralls?" Void said giving a slight shrug.

"Or maybe he was right all along." A voice said from behind them scaring all three of them.

"Shh he'll hear you," the voice said from behind them. Void quickly surrounded the being in his box while Argent covered all 4 mouths in red energy. Void looked quickly at the being and sighed over who it was.

"You know you're not supposed to be here RD." Void said looking at the being in the face he was a similar color to Beast but with red hair and long horns.

"Sorry I got the distress signal and came as fast as I could so I used a bit of hell spawn magic no big deal." The red man replied moving his head back and forth.

"You could have given away are position," Void continued scolding the red man.

"Umm guys," Argent tried cutting in but was ignored completely.

"You could have seriously hurt someone or brought more demons with you." Void continued scolding the man who was now simply tacking the abuse.

"Guys," Argent repeated still getting ignored growing a worried look on her face.

"And on top of all that I thought you couldn't get a hundred feet of me or Speedy after what happened." Void continued clenching his fists.

"That's right and all but he was only trying to help and we kinda have a situation here." Argent said getting their attention.

"What," Void said looking at his girlfriend. Finally noticing the hoard of thralls coming for them with Felix hovering above them, he looked at them and turned to notice Beast was no longer next to him. "Well we are screwed." Void said looking at the trapped demon. "But at least Argent can go warn the others." Void said standing next to his girlfriend "Be safe," he whispered to her before pushing her into a portal leading back to Titans central.

"Well RD it looks like it's just us two in this fight." Void said lowering the field around Red Devil allowing him to get into a fighting stance up against the wall next to Void.

"Well at least we will go out swinging," Red Devil said making fire come out of his mouth.

"Who said I was leaving you guys alone?" Beast said from the other side of the room Titans Strike Force at his back.

"Well it looks like I will have to put the kiddies back in their cages." Felix said blasting a magical energy towards the group but his shot was quickly countered by Beast.

"Titans, GO!" Beast yelled jumping for Felix while the others jumped into the thralls while Void and Red Devil assaulted the front line.

**Hello my subjects Duke here with a news bulletin I altered RD's powers (shocker) but yes I also got rid of Argent because I need her to be where she is later (It's a surprise) voice in my head please shut up im trying to finish this (ok ill see you later) anywho where was I ohh ya.**

**Thanks to my now being called council since they can tell me stuff or already have (stupid name) SHUT UP!**

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - **

**LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS (only as a friends though) and thank you for you know being awesome.**


	14. The Countdown

Chapter 13 The Countdown

**I do not own the Teen Titans (I wish we did cause BBxRae would totally be a couple) and it would still be on like I hope they bring back Young Justice and Green Lantern TAS (We just liked the shows no ownage their either)Also we are going to put out 2 more stories a song fic and a lemony filled BB one cause I couldn't get my back here until I wrote the chapters for those so expect them in the weekend.**

Beast and Felix where located in the center of the battle with Cheshire and Rose fighting Thralls to his right using their superior speed to maneuver around the thralls and hitting vital weak points on their bodies; while Bushido and MPD fighting to his right using Bushido's mystic sword changing into different weapons slashing and hacking away at the enemies while MPD was simply throwing them at each other until he had a line of them and punched them with his spiked knuckles causing what Beast assumed was instant death or at least shattering of bones. Speedy continued launching volleys of arrows at Thralls that got too close to his team. Void and Red Devil where not doing as well though both where holding their ground Void wasn't as strong as the thralls and not skilled enough in hand to hand to pummel them so he resorted into using his box as a staff bashing anything that got to close; while Red Devil's burning skin made no difference even setting them on fire proved to be foolish and ineffective; since they would keep attacking weather burned or not.

"Guys just how many of these things are there?" Void yelled over to the other Titans.

"Well during are investigation," Speedy said launching an arrow towards a thrall that got to close to Bushido. "We estimated he at least had 1000 but no more than 1500," he finished launching an arrow hitting three thralls simultaneously.

"You've got to be kidding me," Red Devil said throwing a thrall at another group approaching him causing them all to collapse.

"Unfortunately no we were attempting to trap him in this cavern when we were ambushed by a group of super thralls that locked us up." Cheshire said slashing several thralls in half and decapitating a few more.

"By the way Devil how did you get here you know about Nightwing's order where clear was to **stay away** from me." Speedy said this emphasizing the stay away part.

"Shut it Speedy you guys were in danger and I was the closest nearby just be lucky that someone came to help you pretty boy." Red Devil yelled back throwing a thrall at Void who whacked it at Bushido who kicked at Cheshire who backhanded it towards MPD who punched it at Rose who decapitated it in a single slash sending the head flying.

"It Arsenal now you damn brat." Arsenal yelled hitting the flying head with an arrow changing it course and causing an explosion taking out more thralls

"Guys not that that wasn't cool or anything but there is still a couple hundred left so could you either hurry up or find a way out of here," Beast said barking at them as he was exchanging blasts with Felix who continually taunted him during the battle.

"Fool there is no escape from me I am the master here and you are an insignificant worm." Felix taunted Beast which made Beast do something he trying not to do.

"Void get everyone into your portal now!" Beast barked at Void who was so shocked but his body naturally complied.

"Wait we are no leaving you here alone to fight him." Arsenal said smashing a thrall in the face with his bow grabbing his final arrow he pointed at Felix.

"Don't waste your arrow just do as your told Arsenal get in the portal and count to 10 collect your arrows if you can then join me for round two." Beast said partially growling at the boy.

"All of you fall back to the portal ill cover you," Beast said blasting away any thralls making a clear path for the other four Titans to retreat which they did.

"All clear boss," Void said as Arsenal the last to go through the portal.

"Begin counting the second you get in Void," Beast said blasting away another group of thralls away from the portal.

"Be safe BB don't die since you just got back," Void said stepping through the portal opening another at Titans supply in Japan for the others could restock.

**1**

Void began to count his eyes closed.

Beast began to chant thralls surrounding him.

"HAHAHA FOOL DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!" Felix taunted Beast who still didn't move.

**2**

Void counted eyes still shut his teammates hurrying to collect there ammo and other necessities.

Beast continued to chant the thralls now less that a meter away from him there hands almost touching him.

"YOUR DEAD NOW FOOLISH MORTAL" Felix said realizing Beast's time was coming to an abrupt end.

**3**

Void still didn't move his teammates still scrabbled for gear.

Beast energy began pulsating through him as he levitated into the air driving all the thralls back he still didn't stop chanting.

"What matter of magic is this?" Felix wondered as the waves of energy went by him bth warming him as if someone set his insides on fire and making his skin feel as if someone dumped him into ice water as quickly as threw could then threw him into a blizzard.

**4**

Void couldn't help but feel worried was Beast simply stalling for time or making a suicide play saving everyone but at the cost of his life.

Beast continued his chat his eyes never opening his teeth began growing as white as his hair.

Felix was sent into a state of terror at the amount of energy the boy was now letting out huge amounts of it each wave was not only pushing back both him and the thralls but making the walls shake.

**5**

The other titans where almost ready with their ammo but were going to need a couple of seconds to get fully equipped maybe just maybe they could get back before the big play.

Beast's fanged teeth where now as white as snow and he began growing horns on his head

Felix kept launching attacks at Beast none of which made contact either being to weak to cause any actual damage or being destroyed by a wave of energy.

**6**

Almost ready Void thought as MPD, Red Devil and Bushido stood waiting for him to open the portal.

Beast's horns grew to antlers much like a stag then his eyes began to open

Felix could feel the oncoming surge of magical energy and he did the only thing he knew to do to save himself.

**7**

Void simply looked at Arsenal who stopped and removed Cheshire's mask to kiss her

Beast's eyes opened wide reveling four glowing red eyes and he began to growl like a demon.

Felix summoned all his thralls to his side using their life energy to make a shield for him hopefully strong enough to hold against the blast.

**8**

"Guys we have a job to do let's get to it." Void said looking at Arsenal and Cheshire.

Beast let out a massive yell, shacking the entire area causing an earth quake to happen.

Felix Faust for the first time in his life felt helpless as his shield began to crack simply under the force of the yell one red boy was producing.

**9**

"Wait we need one more second," Void said not wanting to disobey an order given by Beast.

Beast stopped yelling and witnessed the area around him shatter to pieces.

Felix was on the ground terrified at what he had witnessed the entire mountain collapsed around the cavern all of it….perfect

**10**

Void opened the portal and everyone immediately jumped through it brandishing their weapons in fighting poses.

Beast stared at Felix Faust knowing the sorcerer had another back up plan.

Felix Faust summoned his most dangerous creature yet.

Upon seeing the beast rise Beast looked around and noticed others where rising as well. All he could yell at the not wary Strike Force was "Don't just stand there kill something," Then leaping at the giant that was rising.

**And that's the chapter my loyal subjects (wonder if they mind being called that) do you really care? (No just a thought we had) hmm guess we will never know ya guess we won't ohh ya whats going on next time Crazy? (Ohh you know giant battle the dead line winds down and ohh ya we get the first sexy act of the story) I did not agree to that (well since im you I say we did and that means I win Duke) Loopools I curse they we learned how to read **

**And as always thanks to my lovely fans THE COUNCIL (why do thing look cooler in caps locks?) idk just do**

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5**

**LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS (are you gonna keep doing this everytime?) yes now SHUT UP! and thank you for you know being awesome.**


	15. Fight over Might

Chapter 14 Fight over Might

**I Duke do not own the TEEN TITANS or yada yada yada that is mentioned in this story (I crazy same as Duke cause yak yak yak) **

**We apologize it took so long for a new chapter but hey stuff happens hearts are broken and lives will be swept away (But insanity will remain) but to apologize sorta we added a game if anyone can guess what MPD stands for you will be an OC in the rest of the series like Void *Warning you must give a description about your OC* second the hint it has to deal with the boy scout of DC comics (You really have to not know DC if you don't know who he is)**

What the Strike Force saw had them awestruck a giant was towering over them as the remnants of a mountain was falling to pieces a new hoard of Thralls was charging towards them and Felix Faust was recharging energy but all of their eyes were focused on a red man flying in the sky. Beast was in the air pulsating energy like a bomb.

"Idiots if you're going to focus on me you are going to die by them." Beast said not turning towards the team who had snapped back to reality to face the oncoming storm of undead beasts.

"How are we supposed to fight this many we need back up!" Red Devil said assuming a fighting stance.

"No what we need to do is get fully prepared," Arsenal said examining the situation. "Beast will most likely have big ugly up there busy and Felix is too weak to do anything plus he is using some force field so we need to take out all the thralls." Arsenal ordered the group.

"But what happens if we can't hold them off?" MPD asked looking at his captain.

"Then will we fight to the very end if you wish to leave now Void can take you safely away from here or we will give you time to run." Arsenal announced looking for any change in reactions to his team and to his excitement there was none.

"Well what do want us to do Arsenal?" Void asked smiling at the red head.

"I want Bushido, Rose, and MPD to take point MPD your leader take on as much as you can." With that said MPD nodded and suddenly his costume went to commando armor with a mini-gun and several other firearms surrounding him he rushed to the front lines with Rose and Bushido at his sides immediately firing on his opponents and his allies slicing away.

"Red I want you to go to the high ground over there and start throwing stones and boulders at the thralls disrupt and destroy as many as you can I will meet you shortly." Arsenal told the Demon teen who bolted away towards a small hill of rubble.

"Chesh I want you and Void to flank from the opposite side I don't care how just set up an area there that we can all fall behind if we get separated or injured preferably keep the area close to Beast but not too close to that thing." Arsenal pointed towards the giant that was swinging rapidly at Beast who was flying around the massive blows and blasting the creature in the face.

"You got it Arsenal," Cheshire said before taking off Void attempted to follow but was quickly stopped by a hand gripping his.

"Arsenal what gives I have to go help Cheshire." Void said attempting to break free of the man's grip.

"Listen Void I don't care about anything more in the world than I do about that woman your with which is why I assigned her with you if things start going south you get her out of here no questions or arguments you just make her go somewhere safe got it." Arsenal said this barking venom and commanding respect oozing out of every word making Void shudder.

"Nothing will happen to her I promise," Void told Arsenal crossing his heart with his free hand, "And I never break a promise remember."

"I'm trusting you don't let me down," Arsenal finished releasing his grip on Void and running towards his hill while Void spirited towards the other side of the battle.

As the chaos of the fight was raging below Beast was having his own problems the leviathan thrall was harder than steel and was able to move as quick as a horse making each or a train swinging in all directions. Beast couldn't simply launch an attack on it nor could he say a spell that would affect the creature he didn't have enough time. He considered attacking the thing from the inside but figured since he didn't know the creature's anatomy he didn't know what to expect from it. He then thought about breaking another lock on his powers or realizing the Beast to let it have total control but decided just because it was his new name didn't mean he should use it he was to powerful to control. That's when he got an idea an idea so crazy it just might work.

Void was using his box as a boomerang shield club knocking thralls heads in and sending it flying disrupting lines of thralls sending them toppling forward into the ground letting MPD's group have short breaths. All the while he never took his eyes off of Cheshire she had what he thought where a couple of close calls but instead she had the situation under control entirely systematically taking on enemies one at a time building up momentum to slice them in half or adjust her weight to throw them at each other. Void's thoughts were interrupted however by Beast's voice in his mind telling him to go into his strongest form the one he used at Titans North; Void said he only used that under extreme circumstances to which Beast replied.

"Well then I have no choice," suddenly Void felt very cold and the thralls stopped moving and so did everyone else everything started to go black he never felt so uncomfortable in darkness but this was unnatural pure unholy darkness the kind that should only exist in the farthest reaches of Tartaress even hell was this dark and cold so he did the only thing he knew how to do he called for his box to fight for him to make him free.

Cheshire couldn't tell what happened to Void one second his fine the next his encompassed in dark energy obliterating thralls left and right the black energy Void looked up at the giant and began ripping open its skin. Cheshire noticed this and saw Beast destroying the inside of the creature bit by bit that monstrocity was not going to live much longer.

Felix Faust also saw what was happening and decided to make his exit but before he could an arrow shot him in the chest knocking him unconscious. Arsenal never let him out of his sights only thing was he didn't fire that arrow.

Rose broke off from MPD and Bushido to cover Cheshire's area with her both of the women began swinging wildly at the reaming thralls but when the giant fell they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Void finally got back in control of himself and burst through the energy form releasing a huge wave of energy across the area he didn't know however that Rose and Cheshire where both almost directly under him and that the energy explosion not only knocked them unconscious but striped them entirely. He decided above them and removed his shirt and vest attempting to cover there more private areas and couldn't help but stare at their curvy figures and how there muscles seemed to make the bodies look even toner and then the thoughts were interrupted by an arrow to the back of the head. That one was defiantly sent by Arsenal who continued to cover up his teammates with clothing offered by the other members of his team.

Beast walked to the rest of the group holding an unconscious Felix Faust but the team didn't notice him they were looking behind him to a new threat something much greater than they had anticipated.

**And that's all you get you strange people you (you cant really say that I mean we have conversations with our selves and that's the fact we are one person) true but im still the Duke and (Im still Crazy) and we love all are subjects espiaacially **

**THE COUNCIL **

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5 - ****Krisra**

**The reviews and favoriters and commenters that make this all worth doing.**


	16. Elsewhere

Chapter 15 Elsewhere

**Do not own any characters in the story or the concept of Teen Titans**

**(Hello subjects the great and powerful Crazy here and I know most of you are wondering where is Duke why isn't he doing the opening? Well its simple im running this chapter since it's all about what is going on at Titans HQ while the gang is away it starts) Bastard you can't just lock me in my own head like that you know how I get you could have let something else in my head out (umm ya I kinda did) WHAT what did you let out!? (umm you'll find out who it is into the story.**

Raven and Starfire where sitting in the common room descusing the wedding Starfire was still excited about the idea while Raven was mostly trying to find a way to either stop or at least postpone the wedding to buy Beast Boy more time when suddenly Cyborg burst into the room.

"Guys trouble at Titans Central Aqualad and Nightwing where already deployed as well as Thunder and Lightning." He yelled at the two girls causing them each to turn around making Starfire jump in the air and Raven just sat down and glared at the tin man.

"Does the central tower require any more assistance?" Starfire asked looking at the Cyborg who was rushing to the computer.

"No Nightwing asked me to make sure we were on standby he figured since Atlantians where attacking him and Aqualad could diffuse the tension before I got to out of hand but if it does prepare to teleport.

"But friend Cyborg who will be here to defend the city if all of us our gone," Starfire asked letting Raven stand up and begin to stretch to get ready to teleport her, Starfire, and Cy.

"First I would just be you and Raven second Shell is comin to help out in case there is trouble," Cyborg said a grinning coming across his face.

"Uhh that perv turtle why does he have to come here I always feel like he is undressing me with his eyes." Raven said rolling her eyes shivering slightly feeling his presence enter the tower.

"I also feel the I'm getting the undressed when he is around." Starfire said shivering as well until she heard "Well I guess I should just leave then if I'm so unloved." A voice said from behind the two girls.

Both Raven and Starfire turned around tensing their muscles clenching their fists in slight annoyance and slight anger.

"Well I can't ask you to leave since you need to be here on standby in case something happens to the city." The metal man said raising his voice to try and assert his will over the two female titans.

"If he stays here he is not staying in the same room with us unless completely necessary." Raven said in a monotone take no answer other than yes.

"Fine I will stay in the kitchen and make a meal by myself if that is alright with you." He said exiting the room. The three couldn't help but notice when he turned around that he hadn't grown since the last time they meet he was still 5 ft flat and his black hair was still military cut making it almost seem lees from his dark skin making him clear of his Latin decent even if he swore he was from Canada. His shell was twice the size of his actual body when active, but made a nice backpack when closed it was green with yellow circles on it apparently his father designed it attempting to recreate the blue betel outfit but failed to recreate it.

"Well lets prepare for your wedding while we wait for the call from Nightwing and Aqualad." Starfire said placing herself on the couch and grabbing another magazine.

"Star there is less than 24 hours how do you expect to find another detail that we can change." Raven said exhaustedly placing herself on to the couch. "Besides Beast Boy will find someone for fish breath and get me out of this." Raven sighed looking out towards the window imaging the now red titan.

"Raven I know you wish for Beast Boy to save you but I do not know how many more weddings I will get to design since Bumble Bee called the hers and Jinx's and you get to do Argent's if she decides to marry the Void." Starfire almost cried this part her lip whimpering and her eyes huge and watery.

"Starfire you could do mine and Beast's wedding if you feel that way." Raven said adding sympathy to her voice.

"You called him Beast instead of Beast Boy does that mean…" Starfire questioned her giving her a slight nudge that still had enough strength to knock Raven over.

"By then he will be a man and not a boy," Raven said giving Star a light smile and wink.

"You wish to perform the act of Glorgkappan with the Beast Boy making him a man." Starfire gasped while Cyborg quickly turned around and Shell to spit up his cereal.

"I really didn't need to hear that," Shell said whipping off his mouth.

"Well I uhh" Raven stuttered until Argent fell into the room.

"Argent what the hell are you doing here I thought you where suppose to be with Beast and Void." Raven barked at the girl rubbing the back of her head.

"OY I was until we got surrounded by thralls and Void shoved me through this damn hole." She yelled back at Raven.

"Well get ready everyone we are going back there now!" Raven shouted and everyone followed Cyborg and Shell got right next to Starfire and Argent grabbed their hands they began to get surrounded in black energy until a puff of smoke blasted them all covering all the 5 titans in black powder.

"I guess I should have mentioned the only way we got in was because Beast gave Void a massive power boost." Argent coughed up.

"Uhh that magic barrier would take me days to break through" Raven sighed lowereing her head and slumping to the floor.

"Hey Rae how about you girls go clean up I'll contact the JL to see if they can send someone over to assist against however there fighting." Cyborg told Raven placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well metal man you may want to get a hold of them pretty quickly because I saw Felix Faust and an army of thralls holding Titans Strike Force prisoner." Argent said whipping some powder off herself.

"What and your just mentioning this now go get your selves cleaned up ill notify the Watchtower immediately.

"All right female friends let us bathe in mine and Nightwing's room we have a very large bath so all of us can easily fit." Starfire giggled grabbing a hold of Argent and Raven and zooming out of the room.

"Hey Cy do you happen to have a camera on you?" Shell questioned the metal man leaning against him.

"First I am a camera second you are not doing what I think you are doing if any of the other guys found out they would kill you." Cyborg chastised the younger male.

"Well I mean Starfire, Raven, and Argent are all off limits so as long as we don't touch them we should be fine." Shell was getting to Cy now knowing he would get him in a few seconds.

"I don't know man what is Bee finds out ill be in the dog house then." He responded now stopping typing his message to the Justice League.

"There is the beauty in it I unscrew your head you set the body to continue all the work I ducktape your mouth and so if they do find out you where totally kidnapped its foolproof." Shell exclaimed giving Cy two thumbs up.

"And pray tell do you plan on getting the files from my head." Cyborg asked turning in his chair.

"Simple direct phone download all I got to do is plug you in and away it goes." Shell picked his phone out of his military camo pants and Cyborg unscrewed his head.

"Alright let's do this." Cy said handing his head to Shell.

"Best day ever shell said walking into Starfire's room and sneaking Cyborg's head inside the shower.

Shell felt an immediate blood loss when he saw what was in front of him and Cyborg's mouth flew open under the ducktape when he saw.

Three extremely sexy Titans in a bubble bath together only there head and shoulders where above the water with the occasional arm or leg sticking out. When Starfire lifted her legs she showed just how much muscle they had while still being flexible enough to reach past her head.

"_Lucky guy that Nightwing is_," Shell thought to himself.

Raven scrubbed her arms reveling her silk like skin and lean muscles allowing the soap to move smoothly like it was gliding down her arms.

"_I don't care who gets her I would like a piece of that'_ Shell licked his lips lost in thought.

Argent was the least modest standing completely nude attempting to scrub all the powder from her rear off moving her hands over her round butt.

"_I would kill Void for a chance at that any chance at all." _Shell said attempting to reel back Cyborg's head until a pair of giant scissors cut the wire and Dark energy surround him the next thing he noticed was his phone scattering and a green starbolt hitting him in the only place his shell doesn't cover his face before he passed out.

**You let the Perv out I thought we said no more sexy things (It was short and I thought it could use a lill pervyness) It didn't need it (well why don't we let the commoners decide hmm ) ok Crazy Subjects more Perviness or less you pick which and we will see where we go from there **

**(AS ALWAYS) thanks to the council we couldn't have done this without your support **

**THE COUNCIL **

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5 - ****Krisra - eliserose13 - The-True-Slytherin-Princess - and to guest I like turtles to. **


	17. Big Guns

Chapter 16 The Big Guns

**Hello subjects sorry its been a while since an update (we got test and we ended up in the hospital) they didn't need to know that (Yes they did or else they'll hate us) Crazy they are not going to hang us just cause of being late with a chapter (well to compensate this one is going to be longer than the rest by at least double) we can't do that! (says who?) umm idk (settled than get set for a long chapter) WE DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY DC CHARECTERS **

We Beast turned to look at what everyone was staring at his mouth dropped to the floor, there floating in front of him was nearly half the justice league Superman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, , and Green Lantern (John Stewart) floating in the air while Zatana, Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow where standing on a green platform. "Uhhh Hello," was all Beast managed to shrug out looking at some of the most powerful people on the planet if not universe.

"Hello titans," Superman said being the first to decend to the much smaller group oh heroes. "_OK so they have 9 we have 7 well mius 2 sense Rose and Cheshire are unconscious and these are the greatest heroes in the world guess either an escape or I can go all out would be the best idea."_

"Don't worry young one we are not here to hurt you," Martian Mannhunter said descending next to Superman.

"How did you know what I was thinking my mental barriers should be stronger than that or at least alert me when someone tries to enter my head." Beast remarked with Void approaching to his side.

"They probably are but you don't need a telepath to see you are moving into a defensive stance." Batman told him which to Beast sounded more like he was scolding him.

"I must say I am impressed with your accomplishment here today Titans," Zantana said with actual impression in her voice "Felix is no easy opponent especially when he has the home field advantage."

"Well we had teamwork on our side and we aren't mere pushovers when it comes to packing a punch." Arsenal said stepping in to the left of Beast.

"Ya we gave him the old one two kill all the thralls and smash your head into the ground." Void pronounced swinging his arms around making superman chuckle.

"That's all very well and good but in order to take on the super thrall would take a tremendous amount of energy which I don't belive normal humans no matter how mystical weapons or scientific upgrades could produce. So that leaves me to expect the other three Void, Red Devil, and the unknown Red Creature." Batman said looking at the group of now Void and Red Devil to Beast's right and Arsenal and bushido to his left with MPD standing behind them in front of the 2 unconscious girls.

"Firstly the names Beast and secondly Arsenal is the captain so I don't need to answer until he says so and thirdly Mr. Greatest Detective how did you analyze the situation so quickly without knowing anything." Beast addressed Batman talking more like an equal than a subordinate.

"Well if you have to know and Zatana are able to sense magic so we were able to know about any spikes of magical energy." Batman retorted followed by staring at Beast who started back at him while every other person in the remnants of the mountain where simply staring at the two having a stare off.

"Well before this gets anymore awkward let's send Felix to jail then we can all have a nice non-hostile conversation back at the Watchtower." Superman said standing in between the two heroes.

"Only if Arsenal and Nightwing clear it will I go," Beast retorted Superman "and Void never leaves my side." He finished looking at the Justice League.

"Fair enough lets go Zatanna you and take Felix to a holding cell while we get situatated at the Watchtower." Superman said causing Zatanna to move towards Felix and to hover over to the spot.

"Actually Zatanna you will come with us Superman would you escort Felix to prison instead?" Batman asked the Kryptonian this made Superman suspicious but decided it was better not to argue with the smartest man on the league.

"Alright just don't do anything crazy Bruce," Superman said picking up the unconscious felix and teleporting away with .

Batman then put his fingers up to his ear, "Barbra teleport us to the watch tower." Beast over used his excellent hearing Barbra say "Sure how many we sending up?" "14 and have a med unit handy we have to unconscious girls with us." "Roger Zeta beams coming your way."

Beast couldn't help but say "Beam us up Scotty!" Before they appeared in the middle of the Watchtower the first thing the group saw was the Earth underneath them from a giant window.

Batman and Zatanna whispered something to each other but Beast couldn't quite make it out over Void and Red Devil's screaming about how cool it was to be on top of the world.

"If you guys wouldn't mind I would like to have a talk with my old protégé." Green Arrow said gesturing for Arsenal to follow.

Arsenal looked at the medics carring Rose and Cheshire and barked at MPD "Make sure nothing happens to are girls understand?" MPD saluted and took off down the halls after the medics. "Bushido I want you to tell Nightwing and the others where we are and inform them of our current situation I will have a meeting with him later after that go to the Med Bay and be with MPD make sure he doesn't do anything to out of hand." Bushido bowed and calmly walked into a nearby corridor. Arsenal then proceded to follow Green Arrow to an elevator to another floor.

Martian Mannhunter didn't say a word simply phased through the floor and disappeared, Batman told Green Lantern to get him the damage costs of the Felix incident and to begin working on a plan for reconstruction with Supergirl both of whom got onto another elevator and left leaving Batman, Beast, Red Devil, Void and Zatanna standing in the corridor.

"I suppose you know why I sent the rest of them away." Batman asked matter of factly. This caused Beast to lean against the window with Void and RD on his sides. While Zatanna moved closer to Batman.

"If I had to guess I would say that you either know who I am or where my powers come from," Beast idly said attempting to hide the fear in his voice.

"You sound scared Trigon." Batman scorned reaching for his utility belt while Beast lunged forward but was stopped by a burst of flames.

"Hold on a second there I know who you guys are and I know Void but this guy is a mystery to me but what I do know about him is that he is know Trigon." Red Devil said crossing his arms.

"What the boy says is true Beast has Trigons power but it seems suppressed something Trigon would never do." Zatanna told the Dark Knight.

"Unless he was hiding from us," Batman interjected "He could possess a body using minimal energy and attempting to lure us into a false sense of security." This caused everyone to look at Beast who simply smiled.

"If I wanted to do that I could have taken most of the core members of the league when we teleported up here not to mention I would have had Titans Strike Force as a bonus." Beast shot back.

"Well it seems we have reached an impasse you can't touch us we can't touch you but we were going to look for you guys anyway we need to see Aquaman." Void said strolling in-between the 2 groups.

"Why do you need the king of Atlantes?" Batman asked the small group.

"Ohh ya know I want to learn why my goldfish keep dying." Void then recived a smack to the back of the head from Beast.

"It regards the wedding that they are having in 24 hours," Beast told the Dark Knight looking him in the eyes trying to send some sort of message to him.

"Very well come with me everyone else dismissed." Batman barked and turned around walking down the corridor.

"Guys go to the cafeteria and stay there only leave when called understand." Beast ordered Red Devil and Void who both saluted.

Beast and Batman walked down the corridor for 5 minutes in pure silence until they reached what seemed to be a wall until Batman waved his hand and a door appeared in front of them reviling a small room only 8 by 10 with one light gray walls and floors with 4 chairs in the middle and what appeared to be a screen in the front.

"What is this room?" Beast asked the caped crusader.

"This is a chat room that only few members of the league of know of not even all the core members know of its existence" Batman spoke in as monotone voice as he could.

"Why are we here though?" Beast asked slightly concerned.

"You wanted help this is how I'm going to help you chat on reach speakers 3, 4, and 6." Batman said addressing the screen he sat down as the screen came into focus reviling Mento, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman.

'Garfield is that you?" Mento asked with astonishment. The news of the red man being Beast Boy shocked the others except Batman who knew him as being both green and dead.

"Wow dad you actually recognized me im shocked." Beast chuckled at Mento who was still trying to get over the sudden realization.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Asked Wonder Woman followed immediately by Aquaman saying "And green."

"Well you see when I absorbed Trigon I absorbed his power and his appearance apparently but not the horns and I kept most of my features intact I guess." Beast said nervously "_I'll give them the full story later don't want them to freak out on the first go."_ Beast thought to himself.

"Well kid I got you some of the most powerful and influential people on planet Earth at your finger tips what kind of help did you need." Batman said with a slight smirk

"I need your help stopping the royal wedding between Aqualad and Raven." Beast told them.

"Why would you call the king of Atlantis to help stop the wedding?" Aquaman questioned Beast.

"Because sir im in love with Raven and she is in love with me and I would do anything to be with her even if it meant fighting your entire army." Beast told the Atlantian never breaking eye contact.

"Ahh young love so sweet and innocent im in Beast just tell me what to do." Aquaman said smiling.

"Count me in to I never liked arranged marriages in the first place." Wonder Woman said pounding her fists together.

"Anything for you my son," Mento smirked.

"Batman are you up to help us stop a wedding?"

"Always wanted to," Batman pronounced with a smirk.

'Then lets get planning then shall we."

**And that's it for now and sorry again for the long wait ive been in hospital plus finals for school it really got to me (and his sanity)**

**Love you guys please review and respond and w/e**

**Counsel **

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5 - Krisra - eliserose13 - The-True-Slytherin-Princess - guest - etharah and bbrae lover 13 - kctheartist - pattie103 - Flowers-Can-Have-Thorns - yurei king **


	18. Load the Quiver

Chapter 17 Load the quiver

**HEY GUESS WHOS BACK (NOT YOU) BUT US FREE FROM SCHOOL AND THE WARD AND NOW I CAN GET BACK TO WRITING MY BELOVED STORIES FOR MY FAVORITE PEOPLE LOVE MY FANS AND MY FOLLOWERS AND FINALLY**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY DC CHARECTERS I BARLY OWN THE PLOT**

Arsenal and Green Arrow walked down the hall in complete silence never making eye contact until they came across a room that Green Arrow opened with a key card. The door swished open showing a small bed against the wall on the left side of the room, with a couch directly in front of them it was brown and had a blanket on it, a chair behind the desk was just backed up against the wall, and the desk itself was mahogany and much to Arsenal's amusement painted green.

"I see you haven't redecorated much since the last time I was here." Arsenal said sitting on the couch stretching from end to end.

"Well I spend most time either on Earth or in Black Canary's room." Green Arrow told his old apprentice while he sat down and relaxed in the chair.

"So what did you want to tell me and it better not be something about Chesh again, because if it is I'm taking off right now." Arsenal snapped at his old partner. This made Green Arrow chuckle slightly.

"No it is not that I've actually come to like her especially with the cookies you guys sent me for Christmas and that picture of your daughter always makes me smile." Green Arrow then pulled out a picture that had a half White half Asian baby waving her arms in the air. "I feel like she is my granddaughter; however I didn't pull you over here to talk about that." Green Arrow's tone changed making Arsenal edgy but he knew what he was going to ask.

"You want to know what the Atlantian council is planning to do with the new arrangement after the wedding." Arsenal said moving to a sitting position.

"You weren't my partner for nothing," Green Arrow smirked "But yes I would like to know what the council is planning to do and don't lie to me I know you attended a meeting of the council with Garth and Nightwing has sent you on several undercover missions."

"How did you find out that?" Arsenal questioned his old mentor. After a couple of seconds they both answered "Batman" causing them both to start laughing about the Dark Knight.

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY CRAZY

Beast was discussing his plan with the five other superheroes attempting to make a full proof plan using all of their combined intelligence. "So we if we distract them for a total of 90 minutes we could in essence complete it?" Beast asked his newly formed war council.

"In theory yes but there are only three things that can distract all the members of the high council for that amount of time," Aquaman chimed in, "First is a war, Second is a distress call from an entire ocean and Third and probably the most dangerous is the end of days is approaching." He finished leaving the others to come in with their options on the matter and how to solve them.

"Well the Amazons could wage war on Atlantis under the grounds of taking more land up from the ocean." Wonder Woman said to the others. Who all seemed to process the idea in their heads until Batman said "The high council already has a plan in motion for that happening I hacked into their security months ago they have a plan of war for just about every country on earth."

"Well I could use the Doom Patrol technology plus any other devices you guys can muster in order to cause a severe stress waves in the Indian Ocean." Mento told everyone. "As good as a plan that might be the Atlantians have patrols in every area so they would simply destroy any ships before it got out of hand." Batman remarked.

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to cause all three distresses to work at once but im going to make a few alterations to your guy's ideas and throw in a few of my own ok." Beast said siting back in his chair. "This is how we begin."

DUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDU KEDUKE

Red Devil and Void walked in silence on their search to the infirmary which was really getting awkward Red Devil swore he could cut the tension in the air with a knife and he knew the reason why, the reason no one wanted to team up with him the reason why he was alone when he got the distress call. "Listen I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen it was an accident I should have let you guys know what I was going to do but I didn't want to risk it."

Void started at the red bodied man his eyes were staring directly into his and he punched Red Devil in the face knocking him into the wall. "Are you retarded or something those are things we know you should have done Arsenal was already mad at us for the Brother Blood incident but at least I told you about that so I could have back up to rescue her so someone had my back someone I could trust alongside me. Then not month later he takes off to go and find his girl without me and on top of all that he was left a note telling him exactly where she was and telling him exactly what to do it was obviously a trap and you could have brought me along in the worst case I could have gotten us free from there but not you know you had to be the big hero didn't you! You over grown red monkey if Argent didn't go when she did who knows what could have happened to you he could have captured or killed you and then what would have happened to Rose huh you think she would live with her self knowing you got killed because of her." Void chastised the red boy who couldn't even make eye contact anymore any passerby that might have heard was smart enough to turn the other way.

Red Devil finally stood up and said "Ya it was stupid but I couldn't help it Rose was in danger and I figured he was like 100 years old by now so he wouldn't be much of a problem and I didn't want to involve you because you just got Argent back and Arsenal was having the time of his life playing with his new kid I could ask you guys to that with me risk your lives for a girl who practically hated me but I loved her so I did what you would have done if it was Argent or Arsenal with Chesh I rushed in." Hearing this made Void sigh.

Void knew he was telling the truth had it been Argent Void probably would have rushed in full battle mode ready to tear everything apart but still, "You knew the enemy one of the most dangerous people on the planet Rose's father and Nightwing's arch-nemesis king of mercs and assassins Deathstroke the terminator." Void growled leaning against the opposite wall.

"Ya so what when Argent was kidnapped by aliens you teleported to space and crashed not one not two but seven alien ships together and torn another four apart just to find her." Red Devil shot back.

"Mine was still less dangerous than tacking on Deathstroke the TER-MIN-A-TOR." Void separated the last word for emphasis which made Red Devil chuckle.

"Well you once spared against the Mother Fucking Batman just to impress Argent and lost horribly by the way." Red Devil countered Void's statement.

"So Batman wouldn't have killed me…..I hope." Void had to stop and think if he as really cornered by the Dark Knight what would he have to do.

"Well now that that's all settled lets grab some grub and you can call Argent since you kinda threw her through a portal.

"Ohh Shit your right im so dead lets go." Void said taking to red man by the arm and bolting down the hallway towards the mess hall.

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY CRAZY

"Ok so what your saying is that we need three armies to go to war, most if not all the justice league and the league of evil to start fighting the loss of several thousand tons of sea water and perhaps cause an inter stellar incident just so you can get one girl back?" Wonder Woman listed and asked Beast who simply smiled back, "That's insane that's crazy that's" "Exactly why I needed you guy's help who else but some of the most powerful people on the planet could help me pull this off but I assure you whatever your wishes are I will add them to the plan and they can be fulfilled I mean we are going to change a whole lot why not get a nation without shedding blood I say." Beast said leaning back in his chair.

"Would this make me king of Atlantis properly not just in title I wish to rule my people like I use to." Aquaman said the longing practically flooding out of his voice he wished and hoped that he could lead his people into glory again that he could unite all of the oceans under his name for peace.

"Could I finally claim Themyscia as an independent country?" Wonder Woman asked hoping to give her people the proper respect they deserved as citizens of not only there island but of the rest of the world.

"I only wish to be rid of the Brotherhood of evil for good then I can run my company and retire with your mother and uncles in peace." Mento chimed in "and perhaps are soon and his future wife could join us for dinner sometime." This made everyone smile except for Batman who was immediately back to business.

"Most of that actually seems possible with the plan we have but if we want to prepare in time we need to start making calls now." Batman commanded the group, "Now go and get ready in six hours we will begin stage one." With that Aquaman Wonder Woman and Mento disappeared from screen that was when Batman turned to Beast and asked "So the armies will have to be increased from three to five but where will get that many warriors in time?"

"Well I can think of two places that we could get them but you're not going to like it plus we needed to bring in the most dangerous baddies for this one." Beast told the Batman his face was grim Batman saw this and slightly pitted the boy. He looked at his face and saw the boy smile "But it will all be worth it to have her back." Beast commented which made Batman think "_This may possibly the most well orchestrated plan I've ever seen using not just a whole group but the world as a stage his is essentially saying look at what I can do for her and what I will do to anyone that come between us." _This made Batman smirk.

"So let's discuss what armies we will need and how we are going to get them." Beast said a smirk coming over his own face.

DUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDU KEDUKE

"So do you think we could pull it off I mean they are attempting to make themselves a world superpower with one fell swoop." Arsenal asked his old mentor who face was grim.

"Without killing anyone honestly no we don't have the money power or time to do it any differently though we may have to take their lives to keep the peace in the world," He told his old protégé with sourness but if anyone has a chance to stop it it's us, plus if we do this we may be known as heroes throughout the hero community but civilians will treat us like monsters we would have to retire the old bow and quiver for good." Green Arrow said getting up from his chair and looking at his bow and quiver hanging from a rack it seemed like their smooth surfaces had never seen a blow in their life time which was far from the truth but he loved how they looked so pristine.

"Beast and Bats to the Arrow…..What does he call them again….. The Arrow Alliance really AA not even Green Arrow would name them like that ….. He did! Ollie you got to be kidding me why would you name your team that it's just wrong." Beast said over the intercom.

"Excuse me but I happen to like the name and how did you get my name and personal come link?" Green Arrow shot back at the voice. The interaction made Arsenal laugh he always thought the name was ridicules and the acronym AA not the best in the world but no one ever called Ollie out on it since he seemed to like it so much.

"Well one can read minds and second I'm with the mother fucking Batman so I win." Beast retorted the older superhero smiling as he knew he won since Batman was on his side.

"That still doesn't mean my name is stupid I mean bats don't even belong in clans but everyone hoped on that bandwagon in an instant but I try to come up with a name and everyone judges me." Ollie shouted getting irritated as Arsenal was laughing with his face buried into a pillow attempting to muffle the sound.

"Listen before a full on fight occurs here we need to your help to stop the wedding between Aqualad and Raven can you do it?" Batman asked the blonde archer.

"Always happy to ruin someone's day," Green Arrow singed-songed back since he knew that helping Batman would mean more resources and a better opportunity to complete his own agenda.

"Ok you have three hours to meet at the location that will be sent to Arsenal's communicator and load your quiver your arrows will be blocking out the sun." Batman told them. "Wait what about my team they are still not battle ready." Arsenal chimed in, "They are not going to be with you they will remain in the watchtower only the Arrow Brotherhood will be allowed to participate in this and trust me it's for the best." Batman told Arsenal

"Ohh so now we are the Arrow Brotherhood?" Green Arrow barked back at the intercom. "Yes because its catchy and sounds mysterious with a long word that makes it more sure its long distance." Batman said matter of fact before logging off.

"Sorry Ollie Bats has got better naming skills then you do." Arsenal chuckled to his older mentor.

"Hold on their kid before we go anywhere their isn't a hundred percent chance that Bats plan will work out completely so we are still going to have our plan as counter measure." Ollie said reaching behind the sofa and pulling out a quiver full of arrows.

"What the hell are those Ollie?" Arsenal asked his old mentor.

"Plan Z the hailmary toss to the touchdown if all else fails we blow the entire ceremony sky high and hopefully that will allow Aquaman to assume the throne and everything will be done with."

Arsenal simply nodded and the two walked out of the room in complete silence.

**And that's it for today im gonna get back to regular updating now until the story ends cause im finally free of the Ward and I love how im now under docs orders I got to write and hour a day to stabilize my mood and yada yada yada you guys don't care cause (IM BACK IN ACTION WITH THE BODY DOING ALL THE WORK) SHUT UP ! LETS JUST GET BACK TO WORK OK AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU TO MY MOST LOYAL FANS THE **

**Counsel **

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5 - Krisra - eliserose13 - The-True-Slytherin-Princess - guest - etharah and bbrae lover 13 - kctheartist - pattie103 - Flowers-Can-Have-Thorns - yurei king - pastygrl16 - greycloud6 - Madman2014 - **


	19. Chapter 18 love affairs

Chapter 18 Love Affairs

**How is everyone doing? (we are doing amazing since we went on a 5 hrs to try and rewrite this whole chapter because I finally liked it) I wanted to post this up a week ago but no he needed feels into it (So this is what we got)**

Void and Red Devil where waiting at the intercom for the screen in the communication pod they noticed it looked very similar to a payphone but it was completely clear and soundproof "Guess they got used to quick changes" Void joked as they waited to get connected to Titans tower hoping to be able to talk to one of the Titans that where there. Void was hoping to speak with Argent privately while Red Devil was interested in giving a status report to Nightwing. What they saw when they got connected to the tower however was a different sight then they expected turtle was dangling from a rope being hit with different parts of Cyborg whose head was taking on some sort of red energy turntable both of their mouths where covered by black magic.

"Are we interrupting something cause we could always call back later." Void said earning the attention from everyone in the Titans common room. Immediately following this was Argent barking at Void.

**(ok boys and girls this next part may be a bit hard for some of you to understand so this is how its gonna be) you don't have to be rude about Crazy and its simple really just say the caps is Argent and the rest is mostly Void until that bit ends.**

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SENDING ME AWAY ON A WHIM LIKE THAT AND IN THE MIDDLE OF A MISSION NO LESS ARE YOU CRAZY YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT."

"So could have you and I didn't know if we were going to make it out of there…."

"SO YOU DECIDE LETS GET RID OF A MEMBER OF THE TEAM THAT'S FREAKIN GENIUS YOU BLOODY TWIT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE DIDN'T SHOW UP?"

"We actually won without them but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"GET HURT YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO GET HURT WHAT ARE YOU MENTAL IM A TITAN HELL IVE BEEN A TITAN LONGER THAN YOU HAVE AND IVE EVEN LED MY OWN TEAM AND YOU WHERE AFRAID OF ME GETTING HURT YOU KNOW HOW MANY IVE HAD IN THE PAST YEAR ALONE."

"Listen my instincts just kicked in and my first priority was to keep you safe."

"TO KEEP ME SAFE REALLY THAT WAS YOU FIRST INSTINCT WAS TO KEEP ME SAFE IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MY SELF IM NOT A BLOODY DAMSEL THAT NEEDS TO BE SAVED ONCE A FREAKIN WEEK."

"It's just that…"

"JUST THAT WHAT YOU THINK IM TO WEAK TO DEFEND MYSELF THAT I SHOULDN'T BE A TIATN IS THAT IT."

At this point Void had enough of her barking and it was time to show her what he truly felt so in an act that almost every guy feels at one point he snapped and let his filter break.

"I CANT LOSE YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HAVE A SINGLE CLUE WHAT YOU CAPTURE DID TO ME I WAS CRUSED DEVISATAED I DIDN'T EAT OR SLEEP FOR DAYS AND THEN WHEN WE RESCUED YOU TO SEE THE CONDITION THAT YOU WHERE IN IT TORE ME TO PICESE THE 'VACATION' I TOOK WAS TO ANOTHER DIMENSION THAT I NEARLY DESTROYED WITH MY ANGER BECAUSE I COULD BE THERE TO SAVE YOU I WASN'T THERE WHEN YOU NEEDED ME I COULDN'T BE YOU KNIGHT IN SHINGING ARMOR." At this point Void was begging to cry letting his emotions out like that was not very superheroy but he couldn't help it when it came to her the world was just different and he liked it like that.

"Everyone out talk to RD in another room I need to talk to Void in private." Argent said her voice was softer but stern Raven surrounded Cyborg's head and body in black energy and began walking out of the room with Starfire dragging Turtle out by his Rope neither saying a word Red Devil left the soundproof pod and walked into the on next to it only to see that Void had surrounded his in his box.

"You will never be my knight in shining armor," Argent said making Void's heart sink back to Earth in the worst of ways. "Before you get all mopey I will tell you why you will never be my knight in shining armor, because a knight in shining armor is a man who has never had his metal truly tested and you my love have proven your metal over and over again.

Hearing this made Void smile like a mad man tears still fresh in his eyes he torn the top part of his shirt reveling a scar that was a square with a V in the middle but the ends where all sticking out only Argent, Arsenal, and Red Devil knew he had it that one spot on his body that controlled his cube the only reason he didn't become whatever his energy wanted that one spot that he only let Argent touch. "I love you babe." Void said touching the center of the mark. "I love you to." Argent said touching the middle of her A.

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY CRAZY

"Friend Raven you can talk to the Devil of Red in private I wish to continue the punishment of the Turtle and friend Cyborg." Starfire said walking to the room opposite of Raven.

"Sure Star knock yourself out ill join you in a moment." Raven smirked knowing full well that Turtle couldn't handle Starfire's full powered thro without his armor.

"Hello my dark enchantress," Red Devil said seeing Raven appear on screen.

"Cut the crap Red I want to know everything you know now." Raven said her voice monotone with just a pinch of venom from an acid spitting cobra genetically engineered to kill elephants in one bite.

Red Devil visibly flinched she terrified him to no end, "I know that Beast, Void, and Argent are on a mission to stop your wedding and that they had already visited a few other Titan's to see if they could recruit a female for the worlds both best looking and worst smelling fish."

Raven gave Red Devil a glance but he chooses to ignore it. "Is that all you know?" Raven questioned him.

"I know that Beast is hella strong and is surprising some serious power I mean you suppress a lot but he is just wow and it ain't the good kind of energy it the me and you kind of energy." RD said earning him a look from Raven who was obviously studding him for the truth.

"I believe you but do you know who Beast is?" Raven questioned him. He looked at her studding every movement she said recapping everything he knew and he made the only guess he knew might work.

"He wouldn't be a son of Trigon would he," Red Devil asked hoping he got it right. Only he saw Raven look at him slightly bewildered at the red man's answer. "Guessing I got it wrong huh?" Red Devil asked the bewildered sorceress.

"Not that it was a terribly awful guess but no he is not he is actually an old member of the Teen Titans," Raven began but was cut off by Red Devil screaming "OH MY GOD IT"S BEAST BOY!"

"Wow that was a jump how did you guesses that?" Raven questioned him. "Well I knew the mission and I heard stories about you and Beast Boy some not so PG-13 or any rating under X and before I continue are any of those stories true because there where even some crazy ones in the M section of FanFiction."

"NO ME AND BEAST BOY NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT," Raven yelled her face turning into a deep blush.

"Okaaayyyyy sorry about that, now what is it you wanted to talk to me about then?" Red Devil asked slight terror and nervousness in his voice. "I just need you to tell him to call me ASAP and you don't need to know more than that." And before Red Devil could respond the transmission was cut.

DUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEUDKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDU KEDUKE "Hey Ollie before we head out mind if I talk to Chesh you know last good bye and all that." Arsenal asked already heading towards the Med wing. "Alright but meet me at the teleporters in 15 minutes." Green Arrow yelled at his young companion "15 got it." Arsenal yelled back.

Arsenal got to the front door of the Med bay only to see MPD and Bushido arguing with Supergirl and wondergirl. "What the hell is going on here," Arsenal barked at all four of them making the girls jump but not the two boys who got use to the yelling.

"Holy Batman what the hell Speedy!" Supergirl barked at the red head who seemed more concerned with getting past them than dealing with the super powered girls.

"No arguing in the medical area" Arsenal monotoned at them passing right by them without a second glance until wondergirl hoisted him up with one arm. Arsenal never had to stopped moving his feet to flip her over forcing her to let go. "Don't touch me again or it won't end well." Arsenal continued to enter the med bay and then he shouted. "And its Arsenal damnit."

"Hey honey how are things," Cheshire asked giving Arsenal her best I swear this a real smile smile. She was wearing a white nightgown and had the white blanket pulled up half way to her stomach reclining against the bed.

"Ohh you know same ole same ole just I needed to ask a favor of you." Arsenal said sitting on the said sitting next to her on the bed. He notice Cheshire's face went back to stoic and unemotional. "What is the favor you want Roy?" Chesh said venom and slight annoyance in her voice.

"I just need you to look after the team for a bit while me and Ollie take care of somethings." Arsenal said avoiding eye contact.

"You two are going to try and kill the Atlantian council aren't you," Cheshire responded earning a surprised look from Arsenal. "You've been not only my husband but my closest friend for years and you think I can't figure out Ollie the man who practically raised you do you believe that I wouldn't figure out your little plan?" She quipped earning a chuckle from Arsenal.

"Ya your right guess I better think carefully next time," Arsenal said getting up to leave. "Hold it right there you got to know some things before you head out first how did Red Devil beat you here and have a make out session in the next bed without you noticing." At the sound of this Rose and Red Devil both yelled "It wasn't a make out session."

"Secondly Im not really suited to running things so Bushido will be my co-leader, and third try not to get yourself killed." Cheshire finished as Arsenal nodded and began walking away with Red Devil following him out the door.

"Ohh and Chesh I love you," Arsenal smiled at her. "I Know now go before I change my mind about letting you leave."

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY CRAZY

Red Devil left the medwing but instead of following Arsenal anywhere he was going he went straight to the hall Beast and Batman disappeared to and began looking through all the rooms but found absolutely nothing. "Where the hell did they go?" Arsenal wondered until he turned a corner and ran smack into the Dark Knight himself with Beast right by his side. "Kid what are you doing," Batman scowled at him. "Umm uh umm uh Raven needed to talk to Beast about something." Red Devil stammered before getting up.

Beast looked at the Dark Knight who simply nodded and Beast left grabbing Red Devil by his horns taking him to the communication pods where Void was still having a chat with Argent Beast only heard the words "Whatever he needs me to do." Before Beast entered a pod with Red Devil who put in the access codes to the screen he ast used to contact Raven.

"Unfortunately dude this is the part where you leave." Beast told the demon boy. "That's alright I got some unfinished business to take care of," RD said with a grin. "You going for another Rose makeout session?" Beast smirked at the now blushing a deep blue boy who immediately left not caring how Beast knew about him and Rose.

"So taunting other imbeciles is that how you're spending your time instead of finding a way to get me out of this mess." A surprisingly enchanting voice said making Beast face the monitor to reveled the girl he would go through anything for the dark enchantress Raven.

"No just something I do while my master plan is being set in motion and since I was waiting for the brightest star to answer my call." Beast chimed earning a blush from Raven. "Sorry I was punishing a certain Tin man, and Turtle for being pervs." Raven's eyes began to glow but didn't go red.

"Well soon I'll be the only perv that gets to look at you," Beast joked but got a scowl from Raven. Which just made him laugh harder "You know you're very cute when your annoyed like that." Beast said earning a very deep red blush from Raven. "Shut up you know I don't like flattery."

"You may not like it but you deserve it and I will give it to you whenever I can." Beast said placing his hand on the monitor. "What did I ever do to deserve your love," Raven asked him, he looked at her straight in the eyes and said. "Absolutely nothing that's how you know it's true." Smiling enjoying their moment until Batman began knocking on the glass to Beast's pod.

"Sorry to break up your love fest but we have to go now." He commanded "Alright I'm going stay calm, bye Raven I love you." Beast said "I love you two BB." Was all Raven said before Beast left.

"So you know where we have to go to get the second army right." Beast asked Batman. "Of course I helped plan this," "And your cool with it," "I don't really have a choice if we don't want to start an interdimensional, interplanetary or any other kind of war."

"Well then off to Arkham we go." Beast sing-songed to the teleportation pads.

**Love it hate it let us know (with a review constructive flames are accepted but guest cannot since only writers and actual critics matter to us) that is except the all powerful council (Love everyone and if you have any questions let us know) later everyone**

**Counsel **

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5 - Krisra - eliserose13 - The-True-Slytherin-Princess - guest - etharah and bbrae lover 13 - kctheartist - pattie103 - Flowers-Can-Have-Thorns - yurei king - pastygrl16 - greycloud6 - Madman2014 - Ejammer - FUN girlz 13 - Outcast97 - Zinnia99 **


	20. a trip to arkham (titles wrong)

Chapter 19 the only true players are the ones who end the game

**Hey guys (WE BE BACK AGAIN) sorry classes happen but we (love you) no well yes but{wanna rock their worlds in every way shape and form}who let you out? [I did it but I'm not apologizing] who the fuck (I was bored) uhh grr no we /appreciate your views and patients and are glad you guys like the story\ NOOOO wait yes who are you (You DUHHH) /we also do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics\ just enjoy the chapter DX **

Batman and Beast walked in silence to the teleportation room when they arrived they noticed Red Devil and Void sitting by the platform waiting for something to happen and both stood up and the red man and dark knights appearance. "Where do you to think you're going," Batman questioned the duo. "We are going where ever you guys are going" Void answered attempting to not let the dark knight to intimidate him. "You're not going end of story" Batman barked brushing past him. That's when Void decided to play dirty "Fine we won't go with you just tell us where going then I mean I kinda want to watch you on the scoop the big bad Batman fighting alongside my boss the big bad Beast." "Void what the hell are you doing do you really think he is going to fall for that," Red Devil whispered to Void. "No but I have a plan." He smirked to his new accomplice.

"We are all going to Arkham just get on the platform." Beast told them stepping on to the platform Batman looked at him. "What I'm going to need to demon helpers and Red already looks the part and Void's got the power to get speed things up by teleporting everyone." Beast reasoned with Batman. Who accepted it with a nod.

"Arkham really I don't think we are ready to just go into crazy person central just yet." Red Devil said rubbing the back of his head. "Well then I guess we are just gonna have to find some other person to help us on our super dangerous Rose impressing mission." Void taunted his demonic friend.

"Alright ill go but im not gonna….." "Teleport Arkham" Batman said and then after a strange temporal atom deconstruction reconstruction they were just outside the legendary asylum. So this is Arkham during the day not exactly as scary as I thought it would be granted it's a castle and its kinda run down but not all that scary to be honest." Void said walking towards the gate.

"Hold on kid we need to get prepared we can't just waltz in there and set them free we need them for our plan." Batman told Void. "What exactly do you plan on doing with an insane asylum full of some of the world's most powerful" "And evil" Red Devil cut in. "Right and Evil super villains" Void finished looking at the dark knight. "We or should I say Trigon is going to have them attack Atlantis." Beast said beginning to shift his form growing larger with gaining eyes and just becoming darker.

"Red you're with me Void with Batman we are going to stage a fight to gain their support." Beast said picking up Red Devil and placing him on his shoulder and ascending into the sky. Come on kid this is going to be your first official Arkham visit. Batman told Void and they both walked into Arkham.

"Alright our job right now is to make sure that all of the essential pieces are here." Batman said to Void as they walked the halls of Arkham with criminals on either side. "O MY LORD its Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy AHHH," Void shirked running up to their cells that where side by side. "Hey Red it looks like we got ourselves a fan boy here," Harley Quinn said walking up to the glass of her cell. "Well isn't that just sweet what you want an autograph" Poison Ivy cooed the young man. "Well ya hold on a sec," Void then pulled a magazine out of his box with a pen attached. "What is this?" Poison Ivy looked at the magazine, "Well it's a magazine about super heroes and villains latest gossip and what not but that's their yearly hottest magazine and you guys are in the top three." Void said excitingly, Batman simply rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Hey Batty why don't you ever tell us about these things," Harley complained to the dark knight. "Because I don't care to know," Batman huffed back "Hey Quinn look who is number one," Poison Ivy smirked signing the paper. "Red way to go being the hottest villainess out there and im numba THREE what the hell I lost to Cheetara!" Harley Quinn raged almost tearing the magazine in half until Void saved it with his box. "So does that mean you won't sign it," Void asked, "I mean you're my favorite villainess I mean blow for blow your one of the fundamental supervillans I mean your Jokers right hand in a group with Poison Ivy and Catwoman who wouldn't think your amazing." Void said "Ya think so kid you don't think im just some crazed psycho?" Harley asked him. "Well you are," Void said making Poison Ivy laugh "but that's what is amazing about you literally set the standard for sexy intelligent psychopaths." Void argued with her. That actually got the infamous Harley Quinn to blush "Well thanks you ever happen to be in Arkham or Gotham look me up ill show you a fun time," Harley winked earning an eye roll from Ivy.

"That enough your suppose to be getting a tour from me not flirting.." "Idolizing" Void cut the dark knight off which earned him a smack in the head. "Let's just finish the tour there are only 4 people we really need to check they have private holding cells." You mean yup 4 of the big 5 of Gotham the only exception being Ivy that needs light to keep her stable"

Void followed Batman to the entrance which read solitary confinement. There were six names on the plaque Killer Croc, Two Face, Scarecrow, , Clay Face, and the Joker. Each of the plaques looked menacing listing a plethora of crimes in black on bronze Void was terrified but Batman kept his composure he simply tapped his helmet and said they are here.

**Hey guys this was a short one cause I didn't want you guys to be hanging for the next chapter sorry for the wait though im gonna try to post another next week if I can. (so tiered can eat) Brains eat? (your soul is gone is it not?) uhhhh**

**As always thank you for reading and I love comments and favorites and all that.**

**The council **

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5 - Krisra - eliserose13 - The-True-Slytherin-Princess - guest - etharah and bbrae lover 13 - kctheartist - pattie103 - Flowers-Can-Have-Thorns - yurei king - pastygrl16 - greycloud6 - Madman2014 - Ejammer - FUN girlz 13 - Outcast97 - Zinnia99 - gagoze - BartWLewis - Nine-tails-fox617 - TheDelinquent - .14661 - gokarter91 - xXHarleyXx13 - chainmail19**


	21. Start with a BANG

Chapter 20 Start with a bang

**Rising from the dead (and starting with a ****BANG) ****but we don't know if you guys like the story anymore or not please let us know. (None of me,) myself [or I] own Teen Titans.**

Batman said they were all their which ment it was time for Trigon to make his grand appearance decending from the heavens like a giant red bolt of lighting thrown by a cruel and vengeful god. Beast destroyed the top two floors of Arkham with his desent placing himself in the center of the main prison chamber. "All who would dare oppose me fight me now are leave and return to your miserable lives," He barked at everyone sending doctors and security officers fleeing in terror and most inmates cowering in their cells.

"Trigon the terrible I assume," Batman scoffed at the red giant with Void quickly behind him trying his beat to act tuff while looking afraid to really cell the image "Do you think a mere man can stand up to the might of a god?" Beast laughed at him. "I might not be able to the justice league can," Batman responded to the red giant "Not so fast detective MESTOPHOLISE end him." Beast shouted at Red Devil who now had black bat like wings and more animalstic claws and teeth with a black fire in the center of his horns swooped down and picked up batman shrouding the two in a veil of fire, "Sorry about this sir," Red Devil whispered to Batman "Just make it look convinving kid" Batman told him bracing himself for impact which came a second later with him causing a crater almost two feet deep "Well well well that was some show their Big Red but im afraid its going to take a lot more than that to get me to do anything." A chilling yet oddly joyful voice came through. Void genially panicked when he saw the owner of the voice the clown prince of crime the biggest baddy of them all the man who could make most villains do his bedding just by showing up. THE JOKER, "Fuck this im outta here" Void said rushing to Batman and sending them both threw his portal back to the Justice league.

"HAHAHA he ran like a coward how disappointing." Joker said that last word like it was the ultimate offence to him. "Joker I assume my informants tell me you are the leader of the underworld here." Trigon (Beast) Said, "Ohh I wouldn't say the leader just one of the big players here." Joker smirked "MR.J HOW ARE YA." Harley Quinn yelled from her cell on the other end of the room. "OH HARLEY pleasant to see you how ya been?" Joker asked walking to her ignoring the giant red demon in the center of the room.

Before Joker went half way across the room a tremendous hoof smashed the ground before him. "I will not take such an insult lightly you deranged mortal," Beast boomed causing most of the villains to take a few steps back. "Ohh Big Red you'll have to do better than that to get under this white skin," Joker smirked almost like he was taunting the giant. "Why do you believe you can talk to me in this manner," Trigon rebelled slightly interested "Oh I'm no Batman but I can follow clues as well as the normal super villain, and I say you need us for some reason and the only thing I know of is that wedding your daughter is the bride in." Joker snapped back. "Very intelligent observation ," Beast chuckled "Unfortunately I am in a weakened state and cant summon my entire army so I decided to create one here." Beast smiled as evil as he could muster (which since he has the embodiment of evil locked inside him is pretty freaking evil) "So let me get this straight you came to are world to break us out and expect us to serve you just like that?" Two-Face piped in. He was followed by thunders of voices claiming not wanting to be part of the demons plan. "Hold on their Two-Face we can be civil about this is their anything Trigon would like to give us to sweeten the deal?" Poision Ivy remarked from her cell. "I could simply kill you all and be done with it find an army elsewhere I hear of beings called Red Lanterns who would cherishe this coming war that could very well shift the balance of power of this pesky planet." Trigon gritted. "Well I say we try a democratic view Croc break out Harly so we can get the voting started only the ones not still trapped in there cells get the chance to vote broke the glass to Ivy's cell releasing the planet Queen. "Thank you Freeze," Ivy said delicately stepping out of her cell "I figured you had just the same amount of right to vote as I so no thanks is nessasry," Freeze said chilling the room with his cold and stoic voice.

"HEY JOKER I HAVE JUST A RIGHT TO AS ANY TO BE COUNTED AS A BIG PLAYER." A man said from the inside of his cell. "And just who are you?" The Joker asked him. I'm the toy master I've fought Superman to a standstill I think I can more than handle myself with the likes of you." The toy master said outright earning the amazed shocks of everyone."Well Well Superman that is impressive Croc open his cell." Joker ordered the half human hybrid that went straight to the cell smashing the glass to pieces. Beast and almost everyone else knew what was going to happen once the Toy Master stepped out of his cell but not a person moved or looked away. Red Devil had to avert his eyes from the scene instead acting as if he was scanning the area for intruders. "Well it is glad to see I got some recognition even in this hell hole." Toy Master said stepping out of his cell and right into the Jokers kill-zone. Just as soon as he had taken a foot out of his cell a piece of sharpened glass went straight through his plastic head leaving "Unfortunately kid Gotham is a much rougher town then Metropolis so you just didn't make the cut and since you already have a smile on your face I figure why not let the rest of your body match the look."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA was all anyone heard as they saw Joker cleave deep gashes into this mans body. By the time the Joker had finished the man was oozing blood from every gash and the Joker was covered in Toy makers blood. "Are you finished clown," Beast asked seemingly unfazed by the events. "Sure its not like the poor chap is getting back up anytime soon." Joker droned walking back to the other super villains. "Ohh he isn't is he?" Beast smirked, "If that man is not dead then I will do whatever you ask and so will everyone else in this madhouse," Joker barked back.

"Very well it is done," Beast said blasting the Toy Maker with red energy and restoring his body to near perfect condition. "His life is spared but his mind will be shattered for he was on the brink of death and I brought him back for his life was the one to give me an army I sought." Beast said shrinking down in size. "Now I need all of you to attack Atlantis while I go for the bigger prize understood." Beast ordered which was followed by wisperes and mumbles "I SAID UNDERSTOOD!" he bellowed shooting fire from his mouth "GO NOW MY SUBJECTS" He ordered and everyone followed he then grabbed Joker on the shoulder preventing him from leaving and told him "Except you; you are coming with me." And with an evil grin the both teleported.

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY CRAZY

Arsenal and Green Arrow teleported to Queen industries Jump City branch deciding it was easier to set up a barrage from the main land hoping to use the coastal buildings furthest towards the sea so they wouldn't accidently hit the tower but only the platform 100 yards from it.

"Ok Ollie from what I can tell its going to take us 4 hours to set this up properly and get into position which leaves less than a hour for someone to find the drones it should be an easy shoot from here and the top of Lex Corp. tower," Green Arrow looked at the platform it was bustling with people camera crews, minor heroes, people of influence, and of course noble Atlantians where all flooding to the tiny island.

"I don't see any of the original Titans they must still getting prepaired for tonight." Green Arrow commented. "Are you starting to have second thoughts old man?" Arsenal asked loading the launcher of arrows.

"Not in the slightest I just wish you could have a wedding like this." Green Arrow said setting up another launcher and loading it without a moment going bye. "Well I had a lovely ceremony with a temple full of monks in attendance and it was one of the happiest days in my life." Arsenal told his old mentor. "I still wish I could have been there," Green Arrow commented a slight ping of sadness and regret in his voice.

"Hey Void calling into the Arrow Brotherhood." Voids voice cut in to their head pieces. However Arsenal swore he heard Green Arrow mention something about an Alliance, "We are on according to schedule; me and the Bats are already at the watchtower though we may be late to the next point." "We will not be late I've done more on worse," Batman's cut in effectively cutting off Void.

"Alright we are going to set up the next 3 points for the arrow launchers everything is going to plan over and out." Arsenal answered then cut off communications, "Hey Ollie are you coming or not," Arsenal chastised his old mentor. "Yes coming just cheacking a few calibrations on thses damn things. "Alright old man meet me at the tower," Arsenal said jumping to the next room in his hurry he failed to notice what his mentor put onto the arrows that were loaded in the launchers.

"I hope this works or we are all toast." Green Arrow said before jumping off the building.

**Well that's that only about 4 chapters or so left depending if I want to put an epilogue (we are probably going to since I love those) ehh not my cup of tea (nothing is when you're on your meds) shut up I'm just glad we got back to this.**

**GUYS WE REALLY NEED YOUR SUPPORT LEAVE A REVIEW FOLLOW THE STORY SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND IT HELPS WHEN WE GET FEEDBACK!**

**The council **

**Latitancita - Nkcandygirl - Gabrielus Prime - DeathDeathDeath SaphireDragon15 - areskickass13 - ****Belly boo1099 - ngibs5527 - ****Thowell3 – ****mikaelsommervold – ****DfangOO – KitskinMiko16 – The Dark Side of Me – Nekozawa-sempi-loves-kittycats - .Fortune - – derpderp5 - Krisra - eliserose13 - The-True-Slytherin-Princess - guest - etharah and bbrae lover 13 - kctheartist - pattie103 - Flowers-Can-Have-Thorns - yurei king - pastygrl16 - greycloud6 - Madman2014 - Ejammer - FUN girlz 13 - Outcast97 - Zinnia99 - gagoze - BartWLewis - Nine-tails-fox617 - TheDelinquent - .14661 - gokarter91 - xXHarleyXx13 - chainmail19 - BartWLewis - crblood - Summer Jasmine - kisa418 - bbthechamp1**


End file.
